


Unter der Oberfläche

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Technology, Deutsch | German, F/M, M/M, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Two Endings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als in Atlantis ein neuer Raum entdeckt wird, hofft man auf neue Erkenntnisse über die Antiker. Die gewinnt man auch, doch andere, als man gedacht hatte…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unter der Oberfläche - Teil 1: Entdeckungen

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses ist das einleitende Kapitel, von hier aus kann man (in zwei verschiedenen Kapiteln) zwei verschiedene Enden für die Story lesen. Einmal kommt es zu keinem Pairing, dafür mehr Action und Plot, beim zweiten Ende gibt es McShep mit viel Sex und wenig Plot. 
> 
> Besten Dank an meine Beta-Leserinnen Manuela und Athor

"Colonel!! Warten Sie!!“ 

Colonel John Sheppard brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer durch den ganzen langen Flur von Atlantis hinter ihm herbrüllte. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass McKay in seinem Team war und er ihn gut kannte. Niemand sonst konnte aus drei kleinen Worten einen solchen Befehl machen, dass man sich zwingen musste, ruhig weiter zu gehen, anstatt das Weite zu suchen.  
Sheppard wappnete sich innerlich für die unvermeidliche Konfrontation. 

Keuchend fiel McKay neben ihm in den raschen Schritt, mit dem Sheppard, Major Lorne und die drei Marines, die sie begleiteten, durch die Gänge hasteten.  
„Als ich Sie eben angefunkt habe, damit Sie zu mir ins Labor kämen, sagten Sie, Sie hätten keine Zeit. Doch jetzt patrouillieren Sie nur durch die Gänge“, beschwerte sich McKay denn auch prompt.  
„Wer sagt, dass ich auf Patrouille bin, McKay? Schon mal daran gedacht, dass ich mit einem Ziel unterwegs bin?“, konterte John eine Spur gereizt.  
„Was wäre wichtiger als die Wissenschaft? Ich habe eine kleine runde Dose in meinem Labor, die schwache Signale aussendet, wenn ich sie berühre. Ich dachte, Ihr Gen könnte sie vielleicht…“  
„Ich bin auch im Dienste der Wissenschaft unterwegs.“  
„Wie?“ Abrupt blieb McKay stehen, setzte sich aber sofort wieder in Bewegung, da Sheppards Trupp einfach weiter marschierte.  
Aufgebracht sprudelten die Worte aus ihm hervor: „Wieso weiß ich davon nichts? Ich bin der Leiter der Wissenschaftsabteilung. Wenn es irgendetwas in Atlantis…“ 

„Rodney“, jetzt hielt Sheppard doch für einen Moment inne und schaute den erregten Wissenschaftler an, „ich weiß noch nicht, ob da was dran ist, deshalb wollte ich es mir erst einmal selbst anschauen. Wenn es weitere Erkundigungen wert ist, hätte ich es heute Nachmittag in der Sitzung erwähnt. Wenn nicht, dann hätte ich Ihnen ein paar Stunden Ihrer kostbaren Zeit gespart, die Sie bestimmt für andere Sachen gut brauchen können.“  
„Das ist schon wahr, Zeit habe ich nie genug“, lenkte McKay ein. Eine Spur von Misstrauen blieb aber und so fragte er: „Warum haben Sie es mir nicht einfach ins Labor gebracht?“  
„Man kann es nicht transportieren, so wie ich das verstanden habe“, erwiderte Colonel Sheppard. 

„Eine so riesige Maschine?“, fragte Rodney eifrig. „Vielleicht können wir …“  
„Keine Maschine, Doktor“, mischte sich jetzt einer der Marines ein. „Es ist ein weiteres Zimmer, das Sergeant Delacre und ich gefunden haben.“  
„Und das ist in welcher Hinsicht von wissenschaftlichem Interesse?“, erkundigte sich McKay hochmütig. Denn wenn ein Marine der Ansicht war, er könne so etwas beurteilen, war die Enttäuschung ja wohl schon vorprogrammiert.  
Der Marine wand sich etwas unter dem Blick, fuhr aber tapfer fort: „Die Ausstattung ist seltsam. Es sieht aus wie … „  
„…eine Folterkammer, den Bildern nach zu urteilen“, lieferte Sheppard den letzten Teil der Information nach. 

„Folterkammer?“ Rodneys Stimme war kurz davor zu kippen. „Die Antiker hatten doch keine Folterkammern!“  
„Warum nicht? Wir wissen immer noch nicht allzu viel über sie, und was ihre Gesellschaftsstruktur betraf, noch weniger.“ Sheppard war nicht bereit von vornherein etwas auszuschließen, was ihm das Militär wieder und wieder bestätigt hatte. Auch angeblich zivilisierte Nationen waren sich für Folter nicht zu schaden, wenn sie es nur irgendwie mit ihrer Ideologie rechtfertigen konnten. 

„Sah Chaya aus, als wäre es ihr Hobby, Folterknecht zu spielen?“, fragte McKay, seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus triefend. „Man kann ihr ja viel vorwerfen, aber mit diesem ganzen Aufstiegs-Brimborium und dem hoheitsvollen `wir sind ja so schrecklich an eurer Philosophie und Religion interessiert´ – wo ist da Platz für eine Folterkammer?“  
„Sie waren verzweifelt, McKay. Die Wraith standen kurz davor, sie und ihre Stadt, nein, ihre ganze Galaxis zu überrennen. Wer will da garantieren, dass nicht jemand versucht hat, einem Wraith Geheimnisse zu entreißen? Und da wir selber wissen, dass die Burschen nicht allzu gesprächig sind…“  
Für einen Moment schwieg McKay, denn die Worte riefen ihm Steve ins Gedächtnis und wie unwohl er sich gefühlt hatte, den unkooperativen Wraith in der Stadt zu wissen. 

„Oh, mein Gott!“ Wieder blieb McKay abrupt stehen, als ihm ein schrecklicher Gedanke durchs Gehirn zuckte. „Und Sie … Sie glauben, es ist wohlmöglich noch ein Wraith in … Stasis da unten? Ein Wraith, den die Antiker gefoltert haben, und der, wenn er jetzt wach wird, nicht gerade besonders gut auf uns, die Nachfahren der Antiker, zu sprechen ist? Haben Sie deshalb die bewaffneten Marines mitgenommen, Colonel?“ 

Er befühlte panisch sein Hosenbein, wo auf Missionen normalerweise sein Waffenholster war, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. „Und ich habe keine Waffe dabei! Ich meine, ich komme ja auch direkt aus dem Labor, warum sollte ich da eine Waffe… Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass wir noch auf Wraith-Jagd gehen würden!“ 

Sheppard hätte Rodney gerne darauf hingewiesen, dass ihn ja auch niemand eingeladen hatte mitzukommen, aber er wusste schon vorher, wie es ausgehen würde. So arrangierte er sich mit McKays Anwesenheit und meinte stattdessen: „Beruhigen Sie sich, Rodney. Der Sergeant hat keine Stasiskammern erwähnt. Ich denke, es ist eher unwahrscheinlich, dass wir da unten auf einen rachedurstigen Wraith treffen werden.“  
Sheppard versuchte den Wissenschaftler wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen. Denn es war nie gut, wenn Rodney seiner Phantasie freien Lauf ließ, förderte sie doch nur allzu oft grausige Todesszenarien zu Tage, in denen Rodney die Hauptrolle spielte. „Die Waffen sind eine reine Routine-Vorsichtsmaßnahme.“ 

Es war nur noch eine Abzweigung, bis sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Sheppard ließ vorschriftsmäßig den Gang und die Tür sichern und stürmte das Zimmer mit drei Soldaten und vorgehaltenen Waffen. 

„Licht!“, befahl er und die indirekte Beleuchtung, die fast überall auf Atlantis anzutreffen war, ging auch in diesem Zimmer an. 

Zögerlich trat McKay nach einer Minute – bis ihm seine Neugierde keine Ruhe mehr ließ – unter den Türrahmen, wo er stehen blieb und sich umschaute.  
Folterkammer, so ungern er es zugab, aber das war wirklich das erste Wort, das einem in den Sinn kam. Als Erstes erfasste er die sauber aufgehängten Peitschen und Gerten. Sein geschockter Blick folgte Haken, Ösen und Handschellen an den Wänden, Flaschenzügen mit Ketten an der Decke, bis er dann auf einem Gestell zu ruhen kam, das wie eine mittelalterliche Streckbank aussah. Rodney schluckte und suchte unwillkürlich nach getrocknetem Blut auf dem Fußboden, bis er einsah, dass das wohl keine zehntausend Jahre überdauert hätte.  
Außerdem sah hier drinnen alles, bis auf den Staub, sauber und ordentlich geputzt aus. Wenn die Antiker hier Geständnisse erpresst hatten, so hatten sie danach jedenfalls noch aufgeräumt, ehe sie die Stadt verlassen hatten. 

Erst jetzt fiel McKay auf, dass sie sich auf einer Ebene der Stadt befanden, die immer unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche lag. Vor den beiden schmalen Fenstern schimmerte hellblau-grünlich der Ozean und Rodney sagte sich ganz fest, dass die Antiker mit Sicherheit Materialien verwendet hatten, die den Ozean auf der anderen Seite der Fenster halten würden. Ganz sicher.  
Resolut lenkte er seinen Blick wieder in den Raum, obwohl das auch nicht viel vertrauensbildender war. Als er sich gerade überlegte, welche Qualen man wohl jemandem auf dem außerordentlich unbequem aussehenden Gestell in der Ecke zufügen konnte, wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen. 

Major Lorne erkundigte sich bei Colonel Sheppard: „Sir, sollen wir diesen Schrank, oder was immer es ist, öffnen?“  
Dass die Wraith wohl auch in Sheppards Kopf vorherrschend waren, zeigte sich daran, dass er befahl: „Ganz langsam und alle Waffen auf den Schrank, da ich auch kein besseres Wort dafür habe, gerichtet!“ 

Die Soldaten versammelten sich und der Sergeant, der dieses Zimmer gefunden hatte, zog ganz langsam an dem Griff des Metallschrankes, der die zweite Ecke einnahm. Erstaunlich leicht nach all den Jahren, glitt die Tür auf und enthüllte Regalbretter, auf denen Stricke und Handschellen herumlagen und Geräte, die auch nach 10000 Jahren noch ganz verdächtig nach Elektroschockern aussahen. Auf dem mittleren Brett standen jede Menge Flaschen und Dosen in denen noch Reste von farbigen Flüssigkeiten zu erkennen waren, deren Pigmente sich am Boden abgesetzt hatten.  
„Wahrheitsdrogen?“, erkundigte sich McKay, der näher getreten war und dessen Gehirn auf Hochtouren lief.  
„Das werden wir wissen, wenn Beckett sie analysiert hat“, antwortete Sheppard und bedeutete einem seiner Männer, einige Proben davon einzusammeln. Major Lorne untersuchte den Schrank genauer, doch außer ein paar Geweberesten in zwei Schubladen fand er weiter nichts. Als er eines der staubtrockenen Tücher berührte, zerfiel es unter seinen Fingern. 

Sheppard wandte sich wieder dem Raum zu und glitt mit seiner Hand über die Wand, tastete sie nach Unebenheiten ab, aber es fühlte sich wie überall in Atlantis an. Kalt und metallen aber trocken. Gerade als er: „Ob es hier wohl Geheimtüren gegeben hat? Wenn ja…“, fragte, überschwemmte ihn ein Bild.  
Wie von einem Blitzlicht erhellt, schaltete es sich ein und zeigte ihm einen Menschen, der nackt, auf allen Vieren, über den Boden kroch, direkt auf ihn zu.  
Erschrocken, machte er instinktiv einen Schritt zur Seite und wäre beinahe gestolpert. „Wow!“ Er rang nach Atem und schüttelte den Kopf, aber das Bild war wieder verschwunden, er spürte nur noch einen Schatten des Gesehenen. 

„Was ist?“, rief McKay alarmiert, als er den Colonel taumeln sah.  
Sheppard brauchte einen Moment und winkte ab: „Nichts, nichts. Mir geht es gut. Eh… niedriger Blutdruck.“ Er grinste Rodney an.  
McKay schnaubte: „Das ist meine Zeile, Colonel. Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort. Also, was war das eben?“  
Sheppard atmete noch einmal durch, dann erklärte er: „Ich weiß nicht genau, was das gerade war. Aber … ich fürchte, hier haben nicht die Antiker mit den Wraith experimentiert, sondern umgekehrt.“ 

Die Umstehenden schauten ihn verständnislos an, Sheppard zog seine Waffe fester an sich, dann sagte er: „Ich hatte gerade so etwas wie eine … Vision. Ein Mensch, wahrscheinlich ein Antiker, kroch über den Boden. Er war nackt und …“, jetzt fiel Sheppard plötzlich ein weiteres Detail ein, das er beim ersten Mal übersehen hatte, „da waren … Male auf seinem Rücken. So, als habe ihn jemand gefoltert.“ 

McKay schaute sich angsterfüllt im Zimmer um, als lauere einer der Folter-Wraith noch unerkannt in einer Ecke.  
Major Lorne meinte: „Das würde schon Sinn machen. Wenn sie irgendwelche Codes brauchten um herauszufinden, wohin die Antiker gegangen sind. Aber ich hatte das in Dr. Weirs Bericht so verstanden, als hätten die Wraith Atlantis selbst niemals eingenommen?“ 

Nachdem McKay seine Paranoia als solche erkannt und in die Tiefe seines Bewusstseins verbannt hatte, stürzte er sich auf den anderen Teil von Sheppards Aussage: „Was genau heißt `Vision´? Wann trat sie auf? Wie lange dauerte sie an? Was…?“  
„Eins nach dem anderen, McKay“, unterbrach ihn der Colonel. „Vision soll bedeuten: wie ein Film, der vor mir abgelaufen ist – und noch dazu verdammt realistisch! Was die Länge betrifft: etwa zwei, drei Sekunden, allerhöchstens. Und was sie ausgelöst hat… keine Ahnung.“  
McKay runzelte die Brauen, offensichtlich nur ansatzweise zufrieden mit der Antwort und erkundigte sich ungeduldig. „Sie müssen doch noch wissen, was Sie taten, als Sie sie hatten!“ 

„Was soll ich schon gemacht haben?“, verteidigte sich Sheppard. „Nichts anderes, als die anderen auch! Ich befühlte die Wand, ob es …“  
„Wiederholen Sie es!“  
„Was?“  
„Die Wand, was denn sonst! Fassen Sie die Wand an!“  
Eine Sekunde schaute Sheppard sehr spöttisch drein, dann dämmerte ihm, dass da etwas dran sein könnte und in dem Moment als Rodney ungeduldig: „Die Wand, Sheppard!“ wiederholte, berührte er die Wand erneut. 

„Ich glaube nicht…“ Sheppard schnappte heftig nach Luft, war dieses Mal aber besser darauf vorbereitet und riss seine Hand nicht sofort zurück, als er in aller Deutlichkeit einen Mann in Fesseln hängen sah. Die Hände über dem Kopf festgezurrt, hatte er den Kopf nach hinten zurückfallen lassen, das Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Decke gerichtet. Er war wieder einmal nackt. Und als Sheppard genauer hinschaute, sah er, dass auch seine Füße gespreizt an den Boden gefesselt waren, so dass er den Schlägen, die auf ihn niederprasselten, nicht ausweichen konnte. Sheppard zwang sich, einen Blick auf den Peiniger zu werfen und … und stolperte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein, wobei der Kontakt zur Wand verloren ging und die Vision verblasste. 

„Wow!“ Der Colonel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was ist? Was ist?“ Ungeduldig hüpfte Rodney geradezu vor ihm auf und ab. „Was haben Sie gesehen?“  
„Puh.“  
„Colonel!!“ McKay baute sich drohend vor ihm auf.  
„Schon gut. Also ich habe einen Antiker gesehen, der einen anderen Antiker ausgepeitscht hat.“  
„Zwei Antiker?“  
„Wenn eins und eins zwei macht, ja, Rodney“, bestätigte Sheppard liebenswürdig. 

McKay drehte sich suchend um. Als er den Gewünschten gefunden hatte, fixierte er Major Lorne und befahl: „Major, fassen Sie die Wand an!“  
„Sir?“ Lorne holte sich bei Sheppard die Erlaubnis.  
„Tun Sie’s. Ich denke, Doktor McKay vermutet das, was ich auch vermute. Es ist wieder einmal eine Gen-Sache.“  
Lorne legte seine Hand gegen die Wand.  
„Was sehen Sie? Beschreiben Sie es!“, drängte McKay.  
„Es ist ein wenig verschwommen, aber warten Sie… ja, ich sehe zwei Menschen, einen Mann und eine Frau. Keine Wraith, wohl beide Antiker. Sie kniet vor ihm, und er… er… er…“, Lorne schluckte sichtbar, bis er, um eine möglichst neutrale Stimme bemüht, fortfuhr: „Er nötigt sie zu oralem Sex.“ Lorne trat von der Wand zurück. 

„Oh.“ Rodney war sich bewusst, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, da er als Einziger etwas dazu gesagt hatte. Das war verflixt ungerecht, konnten sie nicht lieber Lorne anstarren? Der hatte doch schließlich den Sex ins Spiel gebracht! Erzwungen Sex noch dazu!  
„Wie widerlich“, stellte Rodney fest und musste im selben Moment daran denken, wie sehr er es auch einmal wieder genießen würde, einen Blow-Job zu bekommen. Aber da dank Lornes Beschreibung dieses Bild nun mit Zwang verknüpft war, versuchte er es schuldbewusst wieder in die Tiefen seines Hirns zurück zu schubsen. 

„Jetzt Sie, McKay.“  
„Huh?“ Erschrocken schaute Rodney den Colonel an. Sollte er wissen, dass…?  
„Rodney“, erklärte Sheppard mit einem kleinen, geduldigen Seufzen. „Sie sind der einzige hier im Raum, der auch noch das Gen hat. Würden Sie also bitte einmal die Wand anfassen? Im Dienste der Wissenschaft?“ Sheppard grinste.  
Eilig versicherte McKay: „Oh, ja! Ja, natürlich.“ Hoffentlich käme nichts Belastendes dabei heraus, wie sollte er Dinge beschreiben wie… wie…? Rodney suchte in seinem Kopf nach Bildern, die er auf keinen Fall jedermann erklären wollte und berührte zögerlich die Wand. 

Im ersten Moment war er enttäuscht, denn er sah gar nichts außer seinen Kollegen, die ihn interessiert anstarrten.  
Auch danach kamen noch eine keine Bilder, eher Schemen, die stöhnten und wimmerten, heftig atmeten und sich auf dem Boden wanden. Ein schattenhaftes Knäuel von Körpern, ohne dass er Details ausmachen konnte. Gott sei Dank, kein weiterer Blow-Job oder sonstige Formen von Sex. Doch jetzt verflüchtigten sich die milchigen Schatten an einer Stelle, das Bild wurde klarer und Rodney sah, wie es langsam zu einem Paar wurde. Sie, sehr attraktiv, blond und … auf dem Rücken liegend, denn der Antiker-Mann, dem Rodney keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, vereinte sich gerade mit ihr in der Missionars-Stellung. 

„Oh, Shit!“ Rodney ließ die Wand los, als habe er sich die Finger an ihr verbrannt. Seine Kollegen schauten ihn sehr interessiert an.  
„Rodney?“  
McKay warf Sheppard einen bösen Blick zu, denn der Colonel schaute ihn mit einem sehr wissenden Blick an.  
„Weiterer Sex, würde ich mal sagen. Denn Sie sehen nicht gerade aus, als hätten Sie einer Folterszene beigewohnt.“  
McKays Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, er schaute an sich herunter, sah aber keine verräterische Ausbuchtung in seiner Uniformhose. Er wurde sich eine Zehntelsekunde zu spät bewusst, was er da gerade tat und dass er Sheppards Vermutung damit bestätigte.  
„Verdammt! Ja! Weiterer Sex! Zufrieden?“, spie er wütend aus.  
Sheppard grinste nachlässig. „Die Frage ist doch eher, ob Sie zufrieden sind, mit dem, was Sie gesehen haben.“  
„Colonel…!“

Major Lorne mischte sich ein, ehe es zu einem Wortgefecht kommen konnte. „Ich denke, Dr. McKays Vision mag ja ganz interessant sein. Aber, Sir, die eigentliche Frage ist doch: Warum haben Sie, Colonel, eine Folterszene gesehen, während Dr. McKay und ich eine …Sexszene gesehen haben?“ Er stolperte nur ganz minimal über das Wort, schaute Sheppard aber fest in die Augen. 

„Erwartungshaltung!“, brummelte McKay böse, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf Sheppard einen giftigen Blick zu.  
„Ach ja? Überall wo ich hingehe, erwarte ich Mord, Totschlag und Folter, während Lorne und Sie … was? … wandelnde Sexgötter sind? Darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass auch Major Lorne Militär ist? Warum hat der keine Folterszene gesehen?“  
Major Lorne fühlte sich zu einer Verteidigung seiner militärischen Position berufen und erwiderte: „Aber Sir! Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass…?“  
„Ich will gar nichts andeuten, ich …“

Rodney schnipste mit seinen Fingern, richtete seinen Zeigefinger auf Lorne und Sheppard und rief: „Ruhe! Ich glaube, ich hab’s!“  
„Ach ja?“ Sheppard schaute nicht überzeugt.  
Immer noch mit einem dozierend erhobenen Zeigefinger verkündete McKay: „Ich lag mal wieder richtig. Erwartungshaltung ist wirklich die Lösung des Problems, wie ich schon vor ein paar Minuten gesagt habe. Colonel, Sie erwarteten eine Folterkammer und bekamen einen nackten Antiker, der auf Sie zu kroch und eine Auspeitschszene.“  
„Ja genau“, bestätigte Sheppard.  
„Ich denke mal, wenn Sie sich die Szene jetzt noch mal vor Augen führen, müssen Sie zugeben, dass da eventuell auch eine sexuelle Komponente mitschwingen könnte, oder?“  
Sheppard zuckte bloß unentschieden die Schultern, aber McKay fuhr sowieso schon fort: „Jedenfalls wird Major Lornes Gehirn das gedacht haben.“  
McKay warf dem Major einen schadenfrohen Blick zu. „Denn die Szene … kippte für Major Lorne ja ganz plötzlich. Und was mich betrifft – nun, Lorne hatte die Sache mit dem Sex vorgegeben und mein Gehirn hat nur mit den Vorgaben weiter gearbeitet.“ 

„Brillant. Sie sind aus allem raus und ich habe Schuld!“, grollte Major Lorne.  
„Niemand hat `Schuld´. Aber es ist wahr, dass…“  
Sheppard unterbrach die beiden. „Wir können doch ganz einfach beweisen, ob McKays Theorie stimmt, oder nicht. Major Lorne, fassen Sie noch einmal die Wand an und denken Sie dabei an Sex!“ Sheppard war sich schon bewusst, dass das einer der seltsamsten Befehle war, den er je gegeben hatte.  
Da Major Lorne aber glücklicherweise zu den Militärs gehörte, die nicht ganz ohne Sinn für Humor waren, grinste er jetzt, salutierte übertrieben und meinte lachend: „Aye, aye, Sir! Ich werde an Sex denken!“ 

…Ein Mann lag auf dem Boden, erregt, die Hände an den Hüften der Frau, die sich über ihn gespreizt hatte. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller glitt sie auf seinem Glied auf und ab, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihr Becken kreisen. Die Hände des Mannes glitten ihre Arme herauf, bis zu den Schultern, streichelten sie und zogen sie dann zu sich herunter. Als sie direkt über ihm war und ihre Lippen zum Kuss öffnete, schaute er ihr ins Gesicht…

„Ach, du liebe Güte!“ Wieder einmal ließ jemand die Wand los, als habe er sich bei ihrem Kontakt verbrannt.  
„Doch eine Folterszene?“, fragte McKay enttäuscht darüber, dass seine prächtige Theorie nicht stimmen sollte.  
Major Lorne schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er ein, dass er wohl oder übel Bericht erstatten müsste. Er straffte sich und verkündete mit so neutraler Stimme wie möglich: „Dr. McKays Annahmen stimmen.“  
„Hah!“  
„Aber…“  
„Aber?“  
„Man kann … den Personen in der Szene … ein Gesicht geben.“ Er fixierte einen Punkt direkt oberhalb der Tür.  
„Ja, meine war blond und sah ganz gut aus“, bestätigte McKay gedankenlos.  
„Aber es war niemand, den Sie kannten, oder?“, fragte Lorne.  
„Nein.“ McKay wischte den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung fort, bis er stutzte, sich direkt an Lorne wandte und atemlos nachfragte: „Jemand… jemand aus Atlantis? Aus der aktuellen Mission meine ich?“  
Lorne nickte bestätigend. „Ja.“  
„Wer?“ 

„Eh… McKay, das tut doch nichts zur Sache“, rettete Colonel Sheppard den Major. „Die wichtigste Aussage ist doch eine ganz andere. Nämlich, dass auch dieser Raum mit den anderen Räumen in Atlantis offensichtlich irgendwie vernetzt ist und Zugriff auf unsere Personal-Datenbank besteht.“  
„Sie haben Recht!“ Jegliches Interesse an Sex wurde plötzlich von McKays technischer Begeisterung überlagert. „Das ist phantastisch! Das, … das heißt, diese Wände müssen irgendein Speichermedium beinhalten. Eine Art eidetisches Gedächtnis, aber mit der Möglichkeit, einzelne Parameter darin ändern zu können. Das ist erstaunlich! Ich muss… Zelenka! Zelenka muss mir sofort meinen Laptop runter bringen! Wir müssen dringend einige Analysen vornehmen. Denn stellen Sie sich nur mal vor, was wir alles über die Antiker lernen können!“ Er beorderte über das Headset Dr. Zelenka plus seinen Laptop her. 

In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Marines, da kein akuter Wraith-Alarm mehr bestand, die Waffen herunter genommen und standen nicht mehr ganz so angespannt herum. Einer von ihnen wagte es sogar, ebenfalls die Wand zu berühren. „Ich spüre gar nichts“, meinte er enttäuscht, nachdem er sich eine Minute lang intensiv konzentriert hatte.  
McKay drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um: „Hey! Sie da! Pfoten von der Wand! Aber sofort!“, fuhr er ihn an. „Sie haben das Gen nicht, und ich will nicht, dass Sie mir da irgendwelche Strukturen oder Schaltkreise kontaminieren!“  
„Ich… ich, Entschuldigung, Doc“, stammelte der Soldat kleinlaut.  
„Das ist nicht so schlimm“, mischte sich Sheppard ein. „Rodney, wir haben doch soeben eine weitere, ganz entscheidende Erkenntnis gewonnen: Personen ohne das Gen können die Wand nicht aktivieren.“  
„Das wussten wir auch schon vorher!“  
„Wussten wir nicht! Denn es gibt sehr viele Stationen hier in Atlantis, die auch von Leuten bedient werden können, die nicht über das Gen verfügen“, stellte Sheppard klar. 

McKay musste ihm wohl oder übel Recht geben. Manchmal konnte Sheppard fast so schnell Fakten bewerten und Rückschlüsse ziehen wie er selbst.  
„Nun gut. Da bleibt nur noch eine Frage: warum hatten die Antiker ausgerechnet im Folterkeller Sex?“ Herausfordernd schaute er Sheppard an. Wenn der Colonel so clever war, dann sollte er mal diese Frage beantworten!

„Ehm…“, Sheppard Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem ganz verdächtigen Lächeln. Rasch blickte McKay zu Major Lorne, als er sah, dass der Colonel dessen Blick suchte – und auch hier, dieselbe Reaktion. Der Major sah aus, als müsse er mit aller Macht ein fettes Grinsen bekämpfen.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Rodney rebellisch in die Runde. „Plötzliche Aphasie? Ist genereller Sprachverlust eine Nebenwirkung?“  
„Nein, Rodney“, lachte Sheppard jetzt doch endlich. „Aber was wäre, wenn wir mal die Bezeichnung `Folterkeller´ hinterfragen würden?“  
„Und?“  
„Wie wäre es mit `Spielzimmer´, Dr. McKay?“, fragte Major Lorne aufreizend sanft an. 

„Spiel…? Oh, … oh... Sie meinen… wie in …in `Spielzimmer´. Oh ja, natürlich!“ McKay wünschte, er würde manchmal in nicht ganz so wissenschaftlichen Bahnen denken, dann blieben ihm Peinlichkeiten dieser Art erspart. Aber wenn neun Zehntel seines Gehirn damit beschäftigt waren, schon einmal zu überlegen, wie sie die Datenbank dieses Zimmers am besten anzapfen könnten, blieb natürlich nicht mehr so ganz viel übrig, um Semantik zu betreiben. Obwohl ein Zehntel seines Gehirns immer noch ausreichen sollten, es mit einem Militär aufzunehmen.  
Spielzimmer! Na klar! Warum nur hatte er nicht sofort in sexuellen Termini gedacht? Denn darum ging es ja schon die ganze Zeit! Jetzt kam er mal wieder wie der letzte Hinterwäldler und vertrottelte Wissenschaftler rüber!  
„Sie kennen doch die Bedeutung des Wortes, oder?“, fragte Major Lorne ihn da auch schon und ein süffisantes Grinsen zuckte um seinen Mund.  
„Ich weiß, was das ist!“, zischte Rodney wütend und machte eine verärgerte Handbewegung. 

Vor weiteren Spötteleien wurde er jedoch glücklicherweise bewahrt, weil in diesem Moment der tschechische Doktor mit Rodneys Laptop und diversen technischen Geräten in der Tür stand.  
„Bin ich hier richtig?“, fragte er erstaunt, als er die Ausstattung des Raumes mit einem Blick in sich aufgenommen hatte.  
Sheppard lud ihn mit einer Handbewegung ein: „Ja, immer hinein in die gute Stube.“  
„Was machen wir in einem Kellerraum für S/M- Spiele?“, erkundigte sich Zelenka, schob die Brille auf die Nase, schaute sich noch einmal genauer um und meinte dann: „Oh, da haben wir aber eine nette Sammlung an Ledergerten, Klatschen und Peitschen.“  
Rodney, der erwartete hatte, dass auch Radek in die „Ich-bin-ein-Wissenschaftler-und-bekomme-nichts-mit-Falle“ tappen würde, schaute seinen Kollegen mit offenem Mund an. 

Sheppard lachte, als er die Interaktion mitbekam. Zelenka, der schon damit beschäftigt war, die Laptops zu starten, schaute erstaunt auf. „Was ist?“  
„Warum kennen Sie sich so gut damit aus?“, platzte Rodney heraus.  
„Man muss sich doch nicht gut auskennen, um eine Peitsche zu erkennen, wenn man eine sieht“, meinte er kopfschüttelnd und verband den Laptop mit einem weiteren Akku. „So, wollen wir anfangen?“  
„Fangen wir an“, meinte Rodney mürrisch und fand sich damit ab, dass in dieser Hinsicht alle schneller schalteten als er. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Die nächsten Tage brachten interessante Erkenntnisse, was den Bevölkerungsaufbau, die Altersstruktur und die Geschlechterverteilung in Atlantis vor zehntausend Jahren anging. Sie fanden jede Menge Listen, die einen Zeitraum von mehreren tausend Jahren umfassten und konnten ungefähre Schätzungen vornehmen, wie viele Antiker wann in der Stadt gelebt hatten. Auch den langsamen Exodus nach den verstärkten Wraith-Angriffen, spiegelten die Statistiken gnadenlos wider.  
Aber rasch zeigte es sich, dass es unter militärischen Gesichtspunkten nichts Neues zu lernen gab. Hier hatte ein Teil der Antiker seine Freizeit verbracht und entsprechend war die Ausstattung. Es gab einige technische Spielereien, aber nichts, das im Kampf gegen die Wraith von irgendeinem Nutzen sein konnte. 

Die Wände waren als Speichermedium sehr interessant und Zelenka und McKay verbrachten manch eine Stunden damit herauszufinden, was sie alles konnten und wie sie funktionierten. Aber auch hier war der militärische Nutzen eher gering. Für eine Weile hofften sie, die interaktiven Wände vielleicht für Trainingszenarien oder Flugsimulationen verwenden zu können, aber dann mussten sie leider feststellen, dass sie dazu noch viel zu wenig über ihre Wirkungsweise wussten. Die Speicherung eines Bewusstseins mit Gefühlen und Gedanken war etwas, was ihre technischen Fähigkeiten noch um Längen überstieg. Sie hätten das ganze System schon von Grund auf neu konfigurieren müssen, und dazu war es zu schade, da der Erfolg nicht im Geringsten gewiss war. So konnten sie es immerhin als Datenbank nutzen, konnten etwas über die sexuellen Vorlieben einiger Antiker herausfinden – aber das war’s. 

Nach zwei Tagen rund um die Uhr arbeiten, erklärte Dr. Weir das Projekt für beendet und heftete die Auswertungen, die ihr die verschiedenen Wissenschafts-Teams geschickt hatten, unter dem entsprechenden Buchstaben ab. Andere Aufgabenbereiche rückten auf der Prioritäten-Liste wieder ganz nach oben, allem voran die Suche nach einem ZPM oder sonstigen Energiequellen. Der Arbeitsplatz der Doktoren McKay und Zelenka verlagerte sich wieder in die oberen Forschungslabors. 

\------------------------------------------------

Da dieses Zimmer, wie so einiges auf Atlantis, nur für die Leute, die das Gen in sich trugen von Interesse war, wunderte sich Rodney nicht, als er zwei Abende später, nach einer stressigen Mission auf einem fürchterlich heißen Planeten, niemanden in dem Zimmer vorfand. Gut, so konnte er sich in Ruhe eine halbe Stunde Erholung gönnen.  
„Licht halbe Stärke“, befahl er, aber trotz des Halbdunkels machte der Raum keinen unheimlichen Eindruck mehr auf ihn. Zelenka und er hatten wirklich alles gründlich durchsucht und so hatte Rodney seine Wraith-Phobie unter Kontrolle, als er sich jetzt müde gegen die Wand lehnte. 

Ein netter Porno wäre jetzt wirklich eine erfreuliche Ablenkung, musste Rodney denken und versuchte, seine Gedanken in diese Richtung zu schubsen. Blond, großer Busen, lange Beine… nun, wurde das nicht mal bald etwas? Nur mühsam lichteten sich die milchigen Schlieren und vor seinen Augen materialisierte sich langsam eine Frau mit den gewünschten Attributen. McKay konzentrierte sich jetzt ganz fest auf Dr. Samantha Carter – und da sie herausgefunden hatten, dass nur Personen, die auch in der Datenbank waren, „herauf beschworen“ werden konnten, hatte er dieses kleine Versäumnis heimlich nachgeholt.  
Langsam nahm die Frau Major Carters Gesichtszüge an. 

Nun wurde es interessant. Jetzt müsste er nur noch für ein bisschen Action sorgen. Was hätte er denn gerne? Gott, fertige Pornos waren echt einfacher, da musste man nur konsumieren. Hier musste man aber auch alles selber machen! McKay unterdrückte ein Gähnen, aber die Mission hatte ihn doch so müde gemacht, dass ihm kaum etwas Vernünftiges einfallen wollte. Und als er seine Gedanken einfach nur so treiben ließ, nahm Samantha eine Peitsche von der Wand. 

Erschrocken setzte sich McKay aufrecht hin! Das war aber nicht das, was er wollte! Oder doch?  
Nein!  
Definitiv nein!  
Dann fiel ihm ein, wofür dieses Raum hauptsächlich genutzt worden war und es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass das die Visionen waren, die einen sozusagen von selbst ansprangen, um die anderen zu bekommen, musste man sich richtig anstrengen. Er jedenfalls. Dieses blöde, künstliche Gen machte es schon zu einer Mühe ohnegleichen, das Bild überhaupt streifenfrei zu halten. Nach wenigen Minuten musste Rodney einsehen, dass das mit den Pornos hier nicht ganz so einfach war, wie in seiner Videothek daheim. Eine mentale Nachlässigkeit – und das Bild hatte nur noch Entwicklungsländer-Qualität! Das war ihm für heute Abend zu anstrengend. Er schlurfte enttäuscht in sein Quartier zurück, schnappte sich seinen Laptop und schaute sich zum… wievielten? ...dreißigsten? Male „Babes at the Pool“ an. Noch ehe er beim zweiten Babe angekommen war, schlief er schon fest. 

John Sheppard sah es nicht ungern, dass McKay den Raum schon nach einer viertel Stunde wieder verließ. Denn dank seines stark ausgeprägten Gens eröffnete sich ihm ein riesiges Archiv an Phantasien, aus dem er nur die passenden auswählen musste. Die Struktur der Datenbank hatte sich ihm ohne Schwierigkeiten erschlossen und so wusste er sofort, in welcher Richtung er suchen musste, um welches Szenario „abzurufen“. Fürs erste gab er sich mit den weniger extravaganten Sachen zufrieden, denn selbst wenn er bei der Armee manchen Import-Streifen gesehen hatte, der keine Prüfung des guten Geschmacks bestanden hätte, so war ihm das ganze S/M-Konzept, dem die meisten Besucher dieses Raumes angehangen hatten, doch recht fremd. 

So „bestellte“ er sich lediglich zwei Antikerinnen her. Erfreulicherweise sahen die Antiker nach menschlichen Maßstäben fast alle recht attraktiv aus; es hätte den Genuss sicher gewaltig geschmälert, wenn die Datenbank z.B. mit Asgard bevölkert gewesen wäre. Abgesehen davon, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, ob die überhaupt Sex hatten, da sie ihn ja zur Reproduktion nicht mehr brauchten, war klein und grau nicht so ganz Johns Stil. Er stoppte seine wandernden Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder, ehe sie ihm tatsächlich einen Asgard schickten.  
Langsam kamen zwei Frauen auf ihn zu und öffneten die Knöpfe an ihren hellen, bodenlangen Gewändern…. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Am folgenden Abend wollte Sheppard sein „Abenteuer“ fortsetzen, doch vor der Tür hörte er bereits Rodney schimpfen: „Das ist doch nicht wahr! Da ist man `der´ führende Computerexperte und diese… blöde, dusselige Wand, macht überhaupt nicht das, was ich will.“ Es folgte etwas, das sich wie ein Tritt gegen einen kompakten Gegenstand anhörte. „Aua!!“  
Sheppard beschloss, den Wissenschaftler zu retten, ehe der sich, oder Atlantis, noch weiteren Schaden zufügen konnte.  
„Hey, Rodney. Probleme?“, grinste Sheppard, während er den Raum betrat.  
Rodney, der sich mit beiden Händen gegen die Wand stützte, drehte sich ruckartig um. „Das kann man wohl sagen!“, klagte er. „Ich wollte mir … aus … äh… wissenschaftlichem Interesse noch einmal einige Sachen anschauen, aber es ist so mühsam! Kaum lässt meine Konzentration für einen Moment nach, verschwimmt das Bild!“ 

John konnte sich nur zu genau vorstellen, warum Rodneys Konzentration nachließ. Er neckte ihn: „Soll ich Ihr Forschungsprojekt mal ein bisschen unterstützen?“ und legte auch eine Hand gegen die Wand.  
Sofort wurde er mit einem Bild überschwemmt, das zeigte, wie Rodney in dem Schoß einer Frau lag und von nicht weniger als drei weiteren Frauen mit Küssen und Streicheleinheiten verwöhnt wurde.  
„Rodney!“  
Beide bewegten sich für einen Moment gar nicht. McKay nicht, weil er noch nie so viele Einzelheiten wahrgenommen hatte und Sheppard nicht, weil er viel zu überrascht war. 

„Sagen Sie mir bloß nicht, dass Sie sich nicht etwas angeschaut haben, was über das übliche College-Gefummel hinausging!“, verteidigte sich McKay und löste seine Hände von der Wand.  
„Wer sagt, dass ich mir überhaupt etwas angeschaut habe?“  
„Ich habe die Protokolle gecheckt, wer diesen Raum, wann, wie lange, benutzt hat“, erwiderte McKay prompt.  
Sheppard ging auf den leicht aggressiven Unterton nicht ein, sondern fragte stattdessen: „Und, wird er reichlich genutzt?“  
„Von denen, die das Gen haben, schon.“  
„Tatsächlich?“  
„Wollen Sie Einzelheiten? Vorlieben kann ich aber keine bieten, die werden nicht mit aufgezeichnet“, entgegnete Rodney spitz.  
„Zu schade“, lachte Sheppard und schaute Rodney ehrlich betrübt an.

Wider besseres Wissen musste Rodney ebenfalls grinsen: „Könnte für einige wohl peinlich werden.“ Einen Moment musterte er den Colonel abwägend, dann fragte er, ohne seine sonst übliche Bravour: „Könnten Sie noch mal mit mir – gleichzeitig meine ich…?“  
„Ein unmoralisches Angebot?“, feixte Sheppard, ließ sich aber mit dem Rücken zur Wand zu Boden sinken.  
„Sie sehen nicht gerade aus wie Robert Redford.“ McKay setzte sich neben ihn. 

Bevor er sich anlehnte, erkundigte er sich: „Suchen Sie etwas aus?“  
„Ist das nicht etwas seltsam?“  
„Würden Sie mit mir zusammen einen Porno schauen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Dann ist das nicht seltsam.“  
„Okay. Irgendeine besondere Vorliebe?“ Sheppard streckte die Beine aus, kreuzte sie an den Gelenken und machte es sich so gemütlich, wie es auf dem Fußboden ging.  
„Blond?“  
„Aber nicht Carter!“, warnte Sheppard, der von Rodneys Vorliebe für den blonden Colonel wusste.  
„In Ordnung.“ Rodney ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken und schloss seine Augen. 

Sheppard traf genau seinen Geschmack – was aber wohl auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, weil er genau den Typ Frau aussuchte, mit dem er Rodney gerade gesehen hatte. Was folgte war ein recht klassisches Szenario von zwei Frauen, die einen Mann verwöhnten. Doch bereits nach wenigen Minuten war klar, dass das hier die Aufzeichnung einer realen Begebenheit war, denn die beiden Damen waren bei weitem nicht so dusselig und gewollt naiv wie ihre Schauspiel-Kolleginnen. Hier trafen sich drei gleichberechtigte Partner, die miteinander Spaß und Sex haben wollten. 

Rodney war begeistert. Wie im richtigen Leben, und bei ihm ganz besonders, funktionierte nicht alles auf Anhieb: ein Reißverschluss klemmte, eine der Frauen war so kitzelig in der Ellenbeuge, als die andere sie dort berührte, dass alle drei in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen. Es waren auch eher langweilige Passagen dabei, bei denen Rodney gerne einen Schnitt gesehen hätte, aber alles in allem war es erfrischend natürlich und fühlte sich „richtig“ an. 

„Schon merkwürdig, wenn die Musikuntermalung fehlt, nicht wahr?“, wies ihn Sheppard auf einen weiteren Unterschied hin.  
Da John das ausgerechnet sagen musste, als eine der Frauen schon seit einigen Minuten mit einem sehr anregend aussehenden Blow-Job beschäftigt war, brauchte Rodney einen Moment, um die Aussage für sich zu verifizieren. Es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen!  
„Mhhm“, brummte er zustimmend, um nicht mehr sagen zu müssen, denn seine Konzentration war noch bei diesen wundervoll rhythmischen Bewegungen und dem feucht glitzernden Schwanz. 

John warf einen Blick auf McKay. Der Doktor hatte die Augen geschlossen, war ein wenig erhitzt und seine Hände lagen übereinander in seinem Schoß. Die untere Hand rieb und drückte er mit kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegungen gegen seine deutlich sichtbare Erektion.  
„Rodney?“  
Himmel, war John eine Quatschtüte! Konnte der Mann nicht mal den Mund halten und einen in Ruhe genießen lassen? Aber er war ja auf ihn angewiesen, sonst wäre Schluss mit Fernsehen und so grummelte er missmutig: „Was ist?“  
„Wie habt ihr das im College bei solchen Video-Abenden mit dem, Sie wissen schon, … dem… äh… Kommen gehalten?“ 

Ruckartig drehte Rodney den Kopf zu ihm herum, riss die Augen auf und wiederholte: „Kommen? …Oh, ja, ja! *Dem* Kommen! Ja. Ich …“, er zögerte, holte tief Luft und meinte mit einem schiefen Verziehen der Mundwinkel: „Ich war niemals eingeladen zu diesen Abenden. Hatten wohl Angst, der Streber würde sie verraten.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte seine Schuhspitzen an.  
„Verstehe.“  
„Wie… wie handhabt das die Armee?“  
„Air Force. Nun, wir… wir kannten uns so gut, dass wir es mehr oder minder diskret während des Videos gemacht haben.“ Jetzt betrachtete Sheppard ganz interessiert die gegenüberliegende Wand, als er merkte, dass sich Rodney ihm wieder zugewandt hatte. 

„Das… das ist okay mit mir. Denn ich meine, das ist ja auch der Punkt des Ganzen. Das Kommen meine ich. Denn sonst bräuchte man sich ja nicht solche Sachen anschauen. Außerdem ist das ganz … natürlich. Ich denke… es ist… wissenschaftlich bewiesen.“ Rodney brabbelte rasend schnell und unterstrich jeden Punkt seiner Aufzählung mit einer energischen Handbewegung. „Erregung gleich Reiz gleich Überladung gleich Entladung, sozusagen. Das ist…“  
„Rodney!“  
„Ja?“  
„Gleich ist meine Erregung weg, wenn Sie weiter machen.“ So beruhigend es war zu wissen, dass Rodney mit dem Konzept auch seine Schwierigkeiten hatte, so lusttötend war es, Rodneys Erklärungen für die wissenschaftliche Notwendigkeit der Ejakulation lauschen zu müssen.  
„Okay.“ Rodney nickte eifrig. „Bin schon ruhig.“  
Einen Moment schauten sie sich an, dann gab sich Sheppard einen Ruck, öffnete den obersten Knopf seiner Hose und ließ seine Hand in die Hose gleiten.  
Rodney schluckte, schloss wieder die Augen und machte es ihm nach. 

Schon wenige Minuten später vermischte sich ihr leises, sehr zurückhaltendes Stöhnen mit dem lauteren, hemmungsloseren Stöhnen der drei Antiker, als die sich unaufhaltsam ihren Höhepunkten näherten. Beide waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um dem anderen viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.  
Sheppards Höhepunkt zeigte sich in einem kurzen Flackern des Bildes, aber da McKay in fast demselben Moment kam, schenkte er dem weiter keine Beachtung. 

Als die Antiker sich erschöpft aneinander schmiegten, räusperte sich Rodney und zog seine Hand aus der Hose. Er schaute sich kurz suchend um, dann zog er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und säuberte sich. Ein kurzer Blick zu Sheppard zeigte ihm, dass der seine Hand gerade an der Hose abwischte.  
Als der aufschaute und Rodneys missbillig gerunzelten Brauen sah, meinte er grinsend: „Notiz an mich selbst: das nächste Mal eine Küchenrolle mitbringen.“  
Damit war der Situation alle Peinlichkeit genommen, auch Rodney musste grinsen und erhob sich langsam vom Fußboden. 

Er ächzte etwas, rieb sich sein taubes Hinterteil und sagte: „Setzen Sie auf die Liste auch noch ein paar bequeme Kissen.“  
„Wird gemacht.“  
„Ein kleiner Snack?“ Rodney schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Das fällt eindeutig in Ihr Ressort.“  
„Okay. Morgen, kurz vor Mitternacht wieder hier?“ Rodney hoffte, dass er nicht allzu eifrig ausschaute, aber das war definitiv eine der besten Abendunterhaltungen, die er seit langer Zeit gehabt hatte.  
„Abgemacht.“  
Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum und kehrten in ihre Quartiere zurück. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

McKay kam am nächsten Abend pünktlich zur vereinbarten Zeit und trug den Korb am Arm, den auch Sheppard schon für sein Date mit Chaya benutzt hatte. John enthielt sich wohlweislich jeglichen Kommentars.  
„Athosianisches Bier, alkoholfrei, da wir ja immer im Dienst sind“, begann Rodney seine Aufzählung und förderte einen Krug und zwei Gläser zu Tage, die er auf den Boden stellte. „Fischröllchen in roter Sauce, die mit ein bisschen Phantasie tatsächlich nach Ketchup schmeckt. Ein Stück nicht allzu trockenes Brot und das hier habe ich bei Teyla getauscht, kleine Kuchen mit Zimt.“ Begeistert schaute er zu Sheppard herüber. 

Der faltete zwei Decken, die aus einem der Jumper stammten, zusammen und platzierte sie nebeneinander auf dem Fußboden. Als er Rodneys Blick auffing, fragte sich Sheppard für einen Moment grinsend, ob Rodney wohl mehr von der Aussicht auf heiße „Filme“, oder auf das überraschende Mitternachtsessen angemacht wurde.  
„Hier.“ Er reichte Rodney ein paar Blätter von einer der Rollen, die Carson in der Krankenstation hatte, rüber.  
„Wa…? Oh, danke.“ Klar, das war wohl der Küchenrollen-Ersatz. Dann hatten sie ja alles beisammen. Rodney setzte sich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. „Kann’s losgehen?“  
Sheppard nahm neben ihm Platz. „Aber dieses Mal sind sie dunkelhaarig….“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Das war der letzte Abend, an dem sie ohne Voranmeldung Platz in dem Kellerraum bekamen. Nachdem es sich erst einmal herumgesprochen hatte, dass alles, was man brauchte, um diese Art des „Fernsehens“ zu genießen, jemand mit dem Antikergen war, konnten sich die Genträger kaum mehr vor Anfragen retten. Atlantis war ausgehungert nach neuen Unterhaltungsmedien, die mitgebrachten DVDs hatten schon zum dritten oder vierten Mal die Runde gemacht, der Schachklub war nicht für jeden die perfekte Abendunterhaltung und nicht einmal für alle Wissenschaftler war Vergnügen mit Laborarbeit identisch. Selbst wenn die regelmäßigen Versorgungsflüge der Daedalus das Problem entschärft hatten, bestand ein riesiges Unterhaltungsbedürfnis, das gedeckt werden wollte. 

Selbst Sheppard war nicht verrückt genug, sich mit einem Dutzend Marines anzulegen, die sich um einen der Jumper-Piloten geschart hatten und sie mit seinem höheren Rang zum Verlassen des Raumes aufzufordern. 

Außerdem gab es auch noch genügend Arbeit zu tun und so vergingen drei Tage, ehe sich wieder eine Gelegenheit fand, mit McKay den Raum aufzusuchen. Besser gesagt, McKay führte die Gelegenheit herbei, indem er am frühen Abend in Sheppards Quartier stürmte. 

„Dieser… dieser… Ausbund an Unfähigkeit! Alles, was ich wollte, war ein klitzekleiner Satellit, kaum größer als ein Fußball, na gut vielleicht Medizinball. Aber trotzdem. Das sollte doch keine zu schwierige Aufgabe sein? Nicht einmal für einen Militär, oder?“  
Rodney wartete Sheppards Antwort nicht ab, sondern marschierte weiter, fast im Laufschritt, von Wand zu Wand. Seine herumfuchtelnden Hände unterstrichen jedes seiner Worte. „Aber nein, was passiert? Er vermasselt es! Beauftragt seinen unfähigsten Mann und hat dann auch noch die Frechheit, mir zu sagen, wir würden alle Fehler machen!“ 

„Caldwell.“ Sheppard nickte. Selbstverständlich hatte er schon von dem Missgeschick gehört, das beim Einsammeln eines Satelliten, den sie in der Umlaufbahn eines ansonsten zerstörten Planeten gefunden hatten, geschehen war. Er wusste auch, dass McKay sich Einiges von der Auswertung versprochen hatte. „Ich…“  
„Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, welche Datenmengen wir dank seiner Inkompetenz verloren haben!“  
„Rodney, wir wissen nicht…“  
„Und werden es auch nie wissen!“ Anklagend richtete McKay seinen Zeigefinger auf Sheppard, der inzwischen das Buch, in dem er las, zur Seite gelegt hatte. „Das ist ja das Unverzeihliche!“

Sheppard erhob sich vom Bett und trat auf Rodney zu, der mit hochrotem Kopf mitten im Zimmer stehen geblieben war. Er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, Rodney darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Fehler passieren konnten und noch mehr hütete er sich davor, Rodneys Fehler als Referenz anzuführen.  
„Ende der Woche gehen wir zu dem Planeten, den Zelenka ausfindig gemacht hat. Dort ist jede Menge Weltraumschrott im Orbit. Ich weiß, das ist nicht dasselbe, aber vielleicht finden Sie dort genügend Technik, die Sie für die nächsten Tage glücklich macht.“  
„Aber ich will…“  
„Ich weiß, Rodney, aber wir können es nicht mehr ändern.“  
„Caldwell…“  
„…ist auch nicht gerade mein besonderer Freund“, grinste John. 

Rodney stieß schnaubend Luft aus. Sheppard war schon mehr als einmal mit dem Kommandanten der Daedalus aneinander geraten. Zu unterschiedlich waren ihre Führungsstile und es war nicht immer leicht, in dem Kompetenzgerangel den Überblick zu behalten, wer in welchem Bereich das Sagen hatte, wenn sich die Bereiche so häufig überschnitten.  
„Aber dann hole ich die Teile persönlich an Bord!“  
„Wir werden eine Lösung finden“, entgegnete Sheppard diplomatisch. Und um Rodney noch etwas mehr abzulenken, fragte er: „Wollen wir sehen, ob der Keller frei ist?“  
„Ich… - Ja, gut. Da ich dank des Tölpels ja doch keine Versuchsreihen laufen lassen kann, obwohl ich schon alles aufgebaut hatte, warum nicht?“ 

Sie hatten Glück, das Zimmer war frei und so setzte sich Rodney, immer noch leise schimpfend, auf eines der mitgebrachten Kissen und nahm dankbar den Schokoriegel entgegen, den Sheppard ihm anreichte.  
„Irgendein spezieller Wunsch?“, erkundigte sich der Colonel.  
„Irgendetwas, wo es richtig zur Sache geht!“, rief Rodney mit vollem Mund.  
Sheppard grinste und suchte zum ersten Mal, seit sie diese gemeinsamen Abende gestartet hatten, ein Szenario aus, das deutlich mehr S/M-Elemente enthielt, als alles, was sie bisher gesehen hatte.

Rodney sah, wie ein hochgewachsener Mann eine ebenso große Frau an eines der Gestelle fesselte, das auch heute noch in dem Raum stand. Mit kunstvoll geschwungenen Seilen und strategisch platzierten Knoten, bedeckte er ihren Körper mit aufwendiger Fesselung. Es entstand ein Kunstwerk aus Schnüren und Knoten und wenngleich es sehr ästhetisch war, war es nicht das, was Rodney heute wollte. Ihm stand der Sinn nach etwas mehr Gewalt und Action und er überlegte sich, wie er Sheppard das am besten klar machen sollte. Er spürte seinen trockenen Rachen und langte über Sheppards Schoß herüber, um an die Flasche zu kommen, die der Colonel dort abgestellt hatte.  
In dem Moment, als er Sheppard und die Wand gleichzeitig berührte, flutete durch Sheppards Kopf ein ganzer Schwall von Rodneys Empfindungen. 

„Uh, uh!“  
„Wie: `Uh´?“ Bewegungsunfähig verharrte Rodney in seiner jetzigen Position. „Uh“ konnte alles sein. Von „da läuft eine fette Spinne über Ihren Hintern“ bis zu „Nicht bewegen, oder gleich fliegt etwas in die Luft.“ So war Vorsicht der beste Ratgeber und Rodney fragte noch einmal ungeduldig nach: „Was ist?“  
„Wenn Sie die Wand und mich gleichzeitig berühren, habe ich einen groben Eindruck von Ihren… Gefühlen.“ 

Abrupt setzte sich Rodney auf. „Sie können meine Gedanken lesen?“, fragte er geschockt. Das wäre ja noch schöner! Captain Kirk und Mister Spock in einer Person!  
„Nein, nein“, beruhigte John und verzichtete darauf, Rodney eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen. „Alles, was ich spüren konnte, war Ihre … Ungeduld und Wut.“ Er hatte „Erregung“ sagen wollen, ihm war aber gerade noch rechtzeitig eingefallen, dass Rodney das womöglich missverstanden hätte.  
„Dazu bedarf es keiner Antikerwand!“, schnappte Rodney.  
„Stimmt. Aber trotzdem haben Sie noch nicht ganz erfasst, was das bedeuten könnte.“ 

„So? Habe ich nicht?“ Das war doch unmöglich! Rodney zermarterte sich den Kopf, welchen Vorteil Sheppard haben könnte, wenn er seine Gedanken erspüren konnte, außer den sehr nahe liegenden: wie bringe ich Rodney in die größte Verlegenheit. Aber selbst da bräuchte es nicht unbedingt eine Wand zu, musste sich Rodney eingestehen.  
„Sie könnten die Richtung unserer Abendunterhaltung beeinflussen“, half Sheppard ihm nach ein paar Sekunden aus der Patsche, als der Zug um Rodneys Lippen immer verkniffener wurde.  
„Könnte ich? … Ja, klar!“ Seit er den persönlichen Schutzschild ausprobiert hatte, hatte McKay nicht mehr so begeistert geschaut. Er zog ungeduldig an Sheppards Jacke und umklammerte Sheppards Unterarm, während er sich an die Wand zurücklehnte. 

Ein leicht spöttisches Grinsen auf den Lippen, rückte Sheppard ein Stückchen näher, denn Rodney sah nicht so aus, als wollte er sich in den nächsten Minuten bewegen.  
Fasziniert beobachtete John, wie Rodney sofort und ohne zu Zögern die Regie übernahm. Ein paar Bilder purzelten übereinander, der Colonel konnte nur ineinander verschlungene Leiber ausmachen, dann hatte McKay seine Gedanken soweit fokussiert, dass sie nur ein Bild auf einmal sahen.  
Der Mann von vorher peitschte die Frau jetzt mit einer kleinen Lederpeitsche, derselben, die genau in Rodneys Blickfeld hing. Sie wand sich unter den Peitschenhieben, schien sie aber gleichzeitig zu genießen. 

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann wandelte sich das Bild der Frau erneut. Sheppard unterdrückte jeglichen Ausruf des Erstaunens, als die Frau die Gesichtszüge eines Mannes bekam und der Mann mit der Peitsche in der Hand zu einer Frau wurde.  
„Ja“, stieß Rodney hervor und Sheppard wurde bewusst, dass sie gerade die Grenzen des guten Geschmacks überschritten, denn der Mann, der jetzt auf einer Pritsche lag, bekam das Gesicht von Colonel Caldwell. 

Oh, mein Gott! Das hatte John gerade noch gefehlt! Er brauchte wirklich kein Bild von Caldwell, nackt und gefesselt, wie er von einer hübschen Frau ausgepeitscht wurde! Aber dann kamen ihm die ganzen Bevormundungen, mit denen er sich schon herumgeplagt hatte, die ganzen Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Kommandanten der Daedalus, der so gerne mehr sein wollte, dessen ungerechtfertigte Vorwürfe und dessen ständige Sticheleien, er wäre für das Kommando über Atlantis nicht geeignet, in den Sinn und er protestierte nicht sofort.  
Und je weiter das Szenario fortschritt, desto unglaubwürdiger wäre es, doch noch einschreiten zu wollen und so ließ er McKay seinen Rachedurst ungebremst ausleben.  
Virtuell war immer noch besser als real, versuchte Sheppard sich einzureden. Es konnte auf lange Sicht nur von Vorteil sein, wenn Rodney sich so abreagieren konnte und mit dem Colonel nicht gleich wieder auf der nächsten Mission aneinander geraten würde. 

Rodney zögerte kurz, als er erkannte, dass er eine Hand für den Reißverschluss, eine Hand für den Kontakt mit Sheppard, eine Hand für das Papiertuch und noch eine Hand für seinen Schwanz brauchte. Er löste das Problem, indem er einen Teil der Aktionen hintereinander statt gleichzeitig durchführte und mit seinem Knie gegen Sheppards Knie stieß, um den Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. 

Das war jetzt verdammt nah, dafür dass er eine Hand in seiner Hose hatte, aber glücklicherweise war er so von Colonel Caldwells Ebenbild und dessen unmittelbar bevorstehendem Orgasmus abgelenkt, dass es schon vorbei war, ehe sich Rodney ernsthaft Gedanken um Sheppards Nähe, oder was der sehen oder denken könnte, machen konnte. 

Sheppard ging es ähnlich. Ohne einen Blick zur Seite zu werfen, fummelte er schon mit dem Reißverschluss seiner Hose herum, ehe die Antikerin noch ganz damit fertig war, den Mann, der nun nicht mehr Caldwells Gesichtszüge trug, von den Fesseln zu befreien. 

Keiner der beiden ging am nächsten Tag mit einem Wort auf Colonel Caldwells unfreiwillige Mitwirkung ein. 

 

\---------ENDE VON TEIL 1--------

 

Von hier aus kann man sich aussuchen, wie es weiter gehen soll: 

Unter der Oberfläche, Teil 2A-Wasser : Gen, PG, kein Pairing, kaum Sex, viel Plot. Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4711217/chapters/10760318

Unter der Oberfläche, Teil 2B-Feuer: Slash, NC-17, Sheppard/McKay, viel Sex, kaum Plot. Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4711217/chapters/10760543


	2. Unter der Oberfläche - Teil 2A - Wasser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inhalt: Wieder einmal haben alte Feinde ihre Hände im Spiel
> 
> Pairing: keins // Rating: PG // Staffel: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besten Dank an meine Beta-Leserinnen Manuela und Athor

Genau zehn Tage nach der Entdeckung des „Spielzimmers“, kam Dr. Weir noch einmal auf diesen Raum zu sprechen. Wäre Sheppard nicht schon bei dem schwammigen Unterpunkt „Sonstiges“ aufmerksam geworden – für gewöhnlich standen selbst unter § IV, Unterpunkt 3.4.1 noch präzise Stichpunkte – wäre es spätestens bei ihren Gesten geschehen. Sie schob ihre Unterlagen zusammen und schaute dann einen nach dem anderen durchdringend an.

„Mir ist heute zu Ohren gekommen, dass der Raum, den Sergeant Delacre gefunden hat, sich in den vergangenen Tagen reger Beliebtheit erfreut hat, nachdem bekannt geworden ist, dass man lediglich einen Genträger braucht, um die Datenbank zu aktivieren. Das wäre an sich auch kein Problem, wenn mir nicht ebenfalls mitgeteilt worden wäre, dass dabei die Möglichkeit besteht, reale Personen in das Geschehen einbinden zu können. Und das“, sie machte eine Kunstpause, in der sie ihren patentierten Ich-bin-mir-bewußt-dass-ich-es-hier-manchmal-mit-einem-Kindergarten-zu-tun-habe-Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen ließ, „geht entschieden zu weit. Das ist eine gravierende Verletzung der Persönlichkeitsrechte!“ 

Nur Ronon zeigte keinerlei Zeichen von Unbehagen. Sheppard lümmelte auf seinem Stuhl herum, kippelte und wäre beinahe nach hinten gekracht, McKay las angestrengt etwas in seinem Laptop, Zelenka versuchte die Brille, die schon oben war, nochmals auf der Nase nach oben zu schieben und selbst Dr. Beckett warf einen raschen, schuldbewussten Blick auf Lieutenant Cadman, die interessiert die Tür anstarrte. 

„Nun, es besteht Verbindung zur Hauptdatenbank von Atlantis, da ist es wahrscheinlich nicht verwunderlich, dass dann und wann mal jemand das Gesicht einer real existierenden Person bekommt. Ganz unabsichtlich“, gab Sheppard zu bedenken, nachdem sein Stuhl wieder sicher auf allen Beinen gelandet war. 

„So unabsichtlich wie man die Person herbeizitiert, so absichtlich kann man sie aber auch wieder abschalten, sobald man dieses `Versehen´ bemerkt“, ließ Weir diesen Einwand nicht gelten. „Vor allem, wenn man den doch sehr…“, sie rang um ein möglichst einprägsames Wort, „…sehr eindeutigen Charakter des Verwendungszwecks bedenkt.“ Sie spielte mit dem Stift in ihrer Hand und ließ ihn wiederholt auf der Tischplatte aufticken. 

Rodney schaute von seinem Bildschirm auf. „Aber es ist doch ein recht harmloses Vergnügen. Sehen Sie es als Mittel zum Stressabbau an“, schlug er vor und musste daran denken – moralische Bedenken hin oder her – wie gut ihm der Abend mit Caldwell getan hatte.  
„Da muss ich Ihnen widersprechen, Rodney. Es ist nicht harmlos. Ich habe mir einige der Szenarien angeschaut.“ Sie schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer diese Szenen kreiert hat, aber sie sind jetzt im eidetischen Gedächtnis der Wand gespeichert, so dass sie der Allgemeinheit zur Verfügung stehen. Und ich muss Ihnen sagen, da sind Sachen bei….“ Sie ließ den Satz in missbilligendem Schweigen enden. 

Sheppard blickte sich im Raum um, denn Elizabeth hatte das Gen nicht, also musste ihr jemand geholfen haben. Ihn hatte sie nicht gefragt, McKay wohl auch nicht. Blieben Beckett? Oder Zelenka?  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blieben Elizabeths Augen an Major Lorne hängen und da wusste Sheppard, wem sie das hier zu verdanken hatten. 

Rodney hatte von diesem Austausch nichts mitbekommen und wandte ein: „Ja und? Es sind bekannte Gesichter auf dem Körper eines Antikers. Was ist dabei? Es ist wie bei diesen Photomanipulationen von Schauspielerinnen. Man nimmt irgendeinen Körper und gibt ihm das Gesicht, das man gerne hätte. Das ist alles. Das ist aber nicht die Schauspielerin und jeder weiß es. “  
„Rodney! Der gesamte Führungsstab von Atlantis ist in diesen… Simulationen, oder wie wir sie nennen wollen, aufgetaucht. Es kann der Moral nicht förderlich sein, wenn man die kommandierenden Offiziere oder leitenden Wissenschaftler beim Sex beobachtet! Oder indirekt virtuellen Sex mit ihnen hat, selbst wenn der Körper nicht der `richtige´ Körper ist!“  
„Aber…“ 

Sie stoppte seinen Einwand mit einer energischen Handbewegung: „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, Rodney, Sie sollten einer derjenigen sein, der am heftigsten für Abtrennung dieses Zimmers von dem restlichen Computersystem stimmt. Lieber gestern als morgen.“  
„Ich?“  
„Sie können ja mal die Listen durchsehen, welches persönliche Profil am häufigsten aufgerufen und in den Computer eingebunden worden ist.“  
„T…tatsächlich?“ Er wusste zwar, dass er eine gewisse Ausstrahlung hatte und dass ihn manche Leute auch beneideten, aber doch wohl eher wegen seines Genies, als seines Körpers wegen. Dass sie ihn auch attraktiv fanden, hätte er nicht gedacht. 

„Tatsächlich. Es scheint etlichen Leuten gut gefallen zu haben, Dr. Rodney McKay auf diese Art und Weise mal … über den Boden kriechen zu lassen, um eines der harmloseren Beispiele zu zitieren.“  
Rodneys selbstgefälliges Lächeln gefror. „Moment mal! Soll das heißen, dass…, dass…?“  
„Ja.“ Sie nickte.  
„Wer?“  
„Das geht aus den Aufzeichnungen ebenso wenig hervor, wie wer Major Sheppard in einem Haremskostüm, oder Laura Cadman in einem Dreier sehen wollte“, führte sie ihren Rundumschlag fort. 

„Zatraceny! Wir hängen es sofort ab!“, rief Dr. Zelenka, ehe Dr. Weir weitere belastende Szenarien vor der Allgemeinheit ausbreiten konnte.  
„In zwei, spätestens drei Stunden sind die beiden Systeme wieder völlig unabhängig voneinander“, versicherte McKay, der diensteifrig aufsprang. „Radek, kommen Sie schon, worauf warten Sie noch? Soll noch jemand Gelegenheit haben, Sie nackt an die Wand zu fesseln?“  
„Nein, Rodney. Und ich glaube nicht, dass jemand so etwa mit mir macht“, erwiderte der Wissenschaftler gelassen, während er Rodney zur Tür folgte.  
„Ha, und warum nicht? Hätten Sie lieber…?“, hörte man McKay noch fragen, ehe sich die Tür wieder lautlos hinter ihnen schloss. 

Dr. Weir schaute mit einem Kopfnicken in die Runde. „Nun, ich denke, unsere Sitzung ist damit für heute Nachmittag beendet, da sich die Vertreter des Wissenschaftsteams ja bereits auf den Weg gemacht haben.“ 

„Da hatte es jemand wirklich eilig“, grinste Sheppard und hielt Major Lorne mit einer Handbewegung zurück, als sich die anderen erhoben und den Raum verließen.  
Ehe Sheppard etwas sagen konnte, nahm Major Lorne Haltung an und meinte: „Colonel, ich hätte vielleicht noch nichts gesagt, aber ich bin zufällig über eine sehr eindeutige Szene mit Dr. Weir gestolpert und wie Dr. Weir schon sagte, ich denke nicht, dass das gut für die Moral auf Atlantis ist.“ 

Sheppard konnte schlecht widersprechen und wenn er daran dachte, dass auch er vielleicht für irgendein Teammitglied nackt über den Boden gekrabbelt war, dann war es wahrscheinlich wirklich besser, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten.  
„Gut gemacht, Major. Das wird zwar einige Leute enttäuschen, aber es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir das Zimmer ganz schließen. Es steht immer noch zur Verfügung.“  
Gemeinsam gingen Sie zur Tür. „Okay, wir sehen uns dann morgen.“ 

Im Hinausgehen fragte Sheppard bemüht nachlässig: „Haben Sie durch Zufall gesehen, ob ich…?“

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Es dauerte dann doch viel länger als gedacht, den Raum völlig vom Atlantis-Hauptcomputer zu trennen. Dr. McKay und Dr. Zelenka waren bis weit in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein damit beschäftigt. So ging McKay um halb sechs gar nicht mehr zu Bett, sondern sofort in die Kantine, um sich für den bevorstehenden Tag mit ausreichend Kaffee und Nahrung zu versorgen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Endlich stand die von McKay mit Spannung erwartete Mission zu dem Planten an, in dessen Orbit sie große Mengen Weltraumschrott – von dem McKay hoffte, dass er nicht ganz so schrottig war, wie er aussah – ausgemacht hatten.  
Da die Aufnahmen gezeigt hatten, dass die Teile zu groß waren, um sie in einem Jumper zu transportieren, stand die Daedalus zu ihrer Verfügung.  
Colonel Caldwell, der nicht vergessen hatte, dass einer seiner Leute auf der letzten Mission Mist gebaut hatte, zeigte sich McKays Vorschlägen gegenüber, was in welcher Reihenfolge zu untersuchen war, welche Teile an Bord gebeamt wurden und wer dafür verantwortlich war, erfreulich aufgeschlossen. 

Rodney, der im ersten Augenblick, als er Caldwell sah, sofort an die Szene im Keller denken musste, konnte diesen Gedanken relativ rasch abschütteln und hatte schon bald nichts anderes mehr als seine Wissenschaft vor Augen. Wie so oft versuchte er, alles selbst zu überwachen, an jeder Stelle gleichzeitig zu sein, oder zumindest über das Headset noch einen Vorschlag oder Befehl herauszugeben, den sein kompetentes Team oft schon bereits durchgeführt hatte. 

Ein Tag konzentrierter Arbeit und sie hatten den nutzlosen Schrott von den noch aktiven oder hoffentlich wieder zu aktivierenden Teilen getrennt, von denen eine große Menge im Hangar der Daedalus gestapelt war, um in den besser ausgestatteten Labors von Atlantis eingehend untersucht zu werden.  
McKay war außerordentlich zufrieden mit der Aktion, denn das Durcheinander in der Umlaufbahn hatte weniger vielversprechend ausgesehen als es sich dann erwiesen hatte. Rodney war sich sicher, dass sie da manch ein schönes Stückchen Technik eingepackt hatten, das sie bestimmt wieder zum Laufen bringen, oder ihm zumindest sein Funktions-Geheimnis entreißen könnten. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Die nächsten Tage war er kaum mehr außerhalb seines Labors zu sehen, alle Einladungen Sheppards zu etwas Entspannung schmetterte er ab, er begleitete ihn allenfalls mal für ein kurzes Essen-Hinunterschlingen in die Kantine. Hinzu kam, dass sich ausgerechnet jetzt, da er bereits so viel zu tun hatte, auch noch die internen Transporter von ihnen verabschiedeten und die Reparaturen daran vorgezogen werden mussten. 

Kaum hatten sie sie repariert, fiel das Warmwasser aus. McKay schlug zwar Dr. Zelenka – und nur ihm – vor, dass doch zumindest die harten Militärs auch kalt duschen könnten, beorderte aber dennoch einige Mitglieder seines Stabes dazu ab, sich mit dem Problem zu befassen. 

Es zeigte sich, dass die allermeisten Trümmerteile, die sie eingepackt hatten, der traurige Rest eines Satelliten-Frühwarn-Systems waren, das den Bewohnern ganz offensichtlich nicht den erwünschten Schutz gegen ihre Feinde gegeben hatte. Noch war nicht ganz klar, wer den Planeten letztendlich überrannt hatte. Dafür müssten sie wohl eine weitere Expedition auf den Planeten selbst unternehmen, was ihnen aber aufgrund der ungünstigen Strahlungsverhältnisse die dort herrschten, bisher nicht vorrangig erschienen war. 

So analysierte, schraubte, lötete, verkabelte, theoretisierte, debattierte und extrapolierte das Wissenschaftsteam mit der neuen Technik herum, während gleichzeitig Atlantis „rumzickte“, wie Colonel Sheppard es herrlich salopp ausgedrückt hatte. 

Mal fielen weniger wichtige Sachen, wie die Klimaanlage, aus, für die Rodney nur ein müdes: „Was ist falsch daran, einfach die Fenster aufzumachen? Haben wir daheim auch immer gemacht“, übrig hatte. Nach mehreren Beschwerden von Leuten, die in ihren Quartieren, je nach Lage, entweder saunieren konnten oder auch im Bett Wollsocken anziehen mussten, erbarmte sich Dr. Zelenka in einer seiner kurzen Mittagspausen, die Sache in Angriff zu nehmen. 

Dann gab es natürlich auch Katastrophen, um die sich der Chef selbst und unverzüglich kümmerte, wie an jenem entsetzlichen Morgen, als die Kantine keinen Strom mehr hatte und weder Kaffee noch warmes Essen liefern konnte. 

Aber schon einen Tag später mussten sie langsam einsehen, dass sie auf verlorenem Posten standen. Die Ausfälle nahmen rasant zu und sie konnten gar nicht so schnell Reparatur-Teams losschicken, wie sich irgendwo in der Stadt ein Ausfall bemerkbar machte. 

„Es ist zum Verrücktwerden! Kaum haben wir ein Leck gestopft, reißt ein neues auf! Und nein, das meine ich jetzt durchaus nicht metaphorisch“, schimpfte Rodney bei dem nächsten Meeting. „Wir haben heute tatsächlich den Jumper-Hangar abdichten müssen! Nur gut, dass wir es so rechtzeitig entdeckt haben, weil Teyla zum Festland rüberfliegen wollte und sie die Pfütze auf dem Boden nicht einfach als Fleck abgetan hat.“ 

„Sollen wir die Evakuierung der Puddle-Jumper auf den Westpier veranlassen?“, erkundigte sich Dr. Weir bei McKay.  
„Wir wissen nicht, was als nächstes passieren wird. Vielleicht entschließt sich ausgerechnet der Westpier in den nächsten Tagen abzutauchen? Nein, ich denke, wir müssen die Räumlichkeiten noch engmaschiger überwachen, das Personal zu Achtsamkeit auffordern, vielleicht haben wir dann eine Chance, schneller zu sein als Atlantis.“  
„Haben Sie schon eine Erklärung für diese ganzen Ausfälle?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard. 

„Radek und ich haben alle Systeme zwei und drei Mal gecheckt. Wir haben keinen Fehler ausmachen können. Aber Lieutenant Cadman hat eine Unregelmäßigkeit in einigen Subroutinen entdeckt, die Radek gerade überprüft und die ich gern selbst kontrollieren würde, wenn ich hier nicht Bericht erstatten müsste. Deshalb würde ich auch vorschlagen, dass ich meine Zeit jetzt nicht länger mit unnützem Gerede verbringe, sondern wieder in meinem Labor verschwinde.“ Er sah sich auffordernd im Besprechungszimmer um.  
„Okay, Rodney. Gehen Sie wieder zurück, aber halten Sie uns auf dem Laufenden, wenn Sie etwas entdecken sollten“, entließ ihn Dr. Weir. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sechs Stunden später war es Dr. McKay selbst, der eine weitere Dringlichkeitssitzung einberief. Als alle um den Tisch herum versammelt waren, begann er: „Wir haben…“  
„Lieutenant Cadman hat“, unterbrach ihn Dr. Zelenka.  
McKay warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu, dann wedelte er mit seiner Hand durch die Luft, als wolle er den Einwand wegwischen: „Schön, schön, wie auch immer. Cadman hat also merkwürdige Steuerzeichen in einigen Sub-Systemen entdeckt, die wir, Dr. Zelenka und aber vor allem auch ich, als typische Verschlüsselungscodes, wie sie die Genii benutzen, identifizieren konnten.“ 

„Genii?“, rief Sheppard ungläubig dazwischen. „Was haben die denn…?“  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es die Genii waren. Ich habe gesagt, die Codes erinnern an ihre Art zu programmieren.“  
„Und?“, stellte Dr. Weir die Frage, die Rodney offensichtlich erwartete, um mit seinen Ausführungen fortzufahren. „Wie kommen die Codes in unseren Computer?“

Eifrig tippte Rodney in seinen Laptop, während er weiterredete: „Hier nun beginnt das Ganze interessant und sehr kompliziert zu werden. Wir haben diese Codes in allen möglich Subsystemen und Programmen gesucht.“  
Er drehte seinen Bildschirm so, dass alle einen Blick auf seine Bildschirmseite, die über und über mit merkwürdigen Zeichen bedeckt war, werfen konnte.  
„Ich will Ihnen ersparen, welche außergewöhnlichen Programmierkenntnisse dazu nötig waren, dies herauszufiltern und Ihnen nur sagen, dass wir fündig geworden sind.“ Triumphierend schaute sich Rodney im Raum um. 

„Was Rodney damit sagen will, ist, dass die Lage noch ernster ist, als die Systemausfälle bisher haben vermuten lassen“, mischte sich Laura Cadman, der das alles zu langsam ging, ein.  
Rodney fixierte sie mit einem bösen Blick, weil sie es wagte, ihm seine Show zu stehlen und wandte sich dann an die anderen.  
„Sie hat Recht. Wir müssen wohl davon ausgehen, dass die Leute mit den Genii gehandelt und Technologie-Transfer betrieben haben.“  
„Welche Leute, Dr. McKay?“, meldete sich zum ersten Mal Ronon zu Wort.  
„Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass es um den Schrottplaneten geht?“  
„Nein, bisher mit keinem Wort“, schüttelte Sheppard den Kopf. 

„Nun, dieser angebliche Schrott, den wir mitgebracht haben und von dem wir etliche Teile bereits als Satelliten-System identifizieren konnten, kann nur mit Hilfe der Genii gebaut worden sein. Keine Ahnung, was die dafür geben mussten, aber bei diesen Satelliten haben eindeutig unsere ganz besonderen Freunde ihre Finger im Spiel. Aber genau wie wir, scheinen ihre Handelspartner auch nicht so ganz von der Vertrauenswürdigkeit der Genii überzeugt gewesen zu sein.“ 

„Was soll das heißen, Doktor?“, erkundigte sich Teyla. „Bis zu jener Begegnung mit Cowen, als Sie zufällig über das unterirdische Forschungs-Labor gestolpert sind, hat niemand gewusst, dass die Genii technisch wesentlich weiter fortgeschritten sind, als sie vorgeben zu sein.“  
„Nun, diese Leute haben es offensichtlich doch gewusst. Denn sie haben mit ihnen Handel betrieben und Technologien erworben. Aber – und das ist das Interessante – sie haben sie modifiziert!“  
Weir fasste noch einmal zusammen: „Wir haben es also mit einem modifizierten Genii-Programm zu tun, das unsere Computer befallen hat. Ist es jetzt gut oder schlecht für uns, dass das Programm abgeändert worden ist?“ Sie blickte Cadman, McKay und Zelenka der Reihe nach an. 

„Es spielt keine wirkliche Rolle“, erklärte Dr. Zelenka. „Es hat lediglich unsere Suche nach dem Virus etwas erschwert…“  
„Aber im Endeffekt nicht unmöglich gemacht“, mischte sich Rodney wieder ein.  
„Es ist, als ob jemand bei einem Gemälde ein neues Bild darüber gemalt hat, aber wir haben das Bild darunter wieder sichtbar gemacht“, steuerte Lieutenant Cadman bei. 

Rodney schaute sie perplex an. „Sind Sie jetzt auch noch unter die Kunsthistoriker gegangen?“, ätzte er, als er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.  
„Ich bin eine Frau mit vielen Talenten“, beschied sie ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen, nicht im geringsten von seinem Tonfall eingeschüchtert.  
„Wollen wir nicht lieber zum Thema zurückkommen?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard. „Dr. Zelenka, Sie haben da gerade etwas von einem Virus gesagt, ist es das, was Atlantis befallen hat?“  
„Ja. Es…“

Wieder einmal schnitt Rodney ihm das Wort ab: „Die Genii haben versteckt in ihr Programm eine Art Abschaltsubroutine eingebaut. Sobald unsere armen Freunde auf dem Schrottplaneten die Verteidigungs-Satelliten in Betrieb genommen hatten, hat sie sich in ihrem Computer eingenistet, entpackt und langsam aber sicher ihre restlichen Systeme zum Absturz gebracht. Das muss ein Prozess von Monaten gewesen sein…“  
„Es sind doch kaum fünf Tage um…“, warf Sheppard ein, „und schon funktioniert hier nichts mehr wie es soll!“ 

„Weil die Atlantis-Computer wesentlich empfindlicher sind“, erklärte Zelenka ihm. „Bisher sind vor allem Systeme ausgefallen, die leicht zu treffen waren: Wasserversorgung, Klimakontrollen, Stromkreisläufe. Es kann aber nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Tagen sein, bis auch unsere Codes für die Iris, den Anwahlcomputer und den Schutzschild geknackt sein werden und damit unbrauchbar sind.“  
„Wohl eher Stunden“, korrigierte Rodney seinen Kollegen.

„Unser einziger Vorteil ist, dass die Genii nicht wissen, dass wir diese Satelliten eingesammelt haben“, gab Dr. Weir zu bedenken.  
McKay verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Richtig! Bei den anderen konnten sie sich einfach zurücklehnen und auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten, bis ihnen sozusagen Tor und Tür geöffnet waren.“  
„Warum ist dann trotzdem alles zerstört worden, wenn sie es sich nur nehmen mussten?“, fragte Ronon an.  
„Hier kommen wohl die Modifizierungen ins Spiel. Die Genii konnten die Verteidigungs-Satelliten nicht einfach abschalten, wie sie das gehofft hatten. Obwohl ihnen etliche Systeme also quasi in den Schoß fielen, sahen sie sich bei anderen mit unerwartetem Widerstand konfrontiert.“

„Was machen wir also? Was schlagen Sie vor?“, wollte Dr. Weir wissen und wandte sich den Wissenschaftlern zu.  
„Einen kompletten Systemneustart, wie damals auf der Daedalus“, erwiderte McKay.  
Weir fiel der Stift, mit dem sie die ganze Zeit gespielt hatte, aus der Hand: „Die ganze Stadt abschalten?“  
„Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl“, nickte Zelenka.  
„Und wer sagt uns, dass der Virus nicht auch schon in den Backup-Systemen sitzt?“, wollte Sheppard wissen. „Atlantis ist doch wohl etwas komplexer als die Daedalus.“  
„Das ist mir…“ 

Eine der schweren Türen von Atlantis machte das unangenehme Geräusch von strapaziertem Metall, dann wurden die beiden Teile ganz langsam auseinander gedrückt. Ronon sprang auf, und half, die Türen mit viel Kraft auseinander zu schieben, so dass jemand von Becketts Pflegepersonal und eine Technikerin herein treten konnten. Teyla kam Ronon zur Hilfe, platzierte einen der Bürostühle auf dem Boden zwischen den Türflügeln, damit die Tür aufgehalten wurde. 

„Dr. Weir“, begann der Pfleger und trat eilig auf Elizabeth zu. „Dr. Beckett schickt mich, da der Strom auf der Krankenstation komplett ausgefallen ist. Sergeant Girelli hängt jetzt am Notstromaggregat!“  
„Was ist falsch mit …telefonieren?“, erkundigte sich McKay und zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf sein Headset.  
Jetzt antwortete die Technikerin: „Die Headsets sind komplett ausgefallen. Ebenso der Türmechanismus, wir müssen sie alle von Hand aufdrücken. Außerdem hat sich eines der Schotts geöffnet, das unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche liegt, so dass Wasser eindringt. Bis jetzt konnten wir es durch Auspumpen noch stabil halten. Wenn jedoch mehr Schotts aufgehen sollten…“ 

Sie brauchte die Konsequenzen nicht ausführen. Allen war klar, dass die Ausfälle ganz plötzlich von „lästig“ zu „lebensbedrohlich“ gewechselt hatten und ihre Zeit, eine Lösung zu finden, rasant ablief. 

„Dr. Waters!“, brüllte Rodney in sein Mikrophon. „Schaffen Sie sofort alle transportablen Computerteile und Laptops aus Sektion 4 herauf ins Labor!“  
„Geht nicht“, meinte Ronon und zeigte auf sein Ohr.  
„Wie?“ Jetzt wollte ihm schon Nicht-Fachpersonal Vorschriften machen? Oh Shit! Das Kommunikationssystem! Das hatte er tatsächlich im Eifer des Gefechts vergessen!  
„Das weiß ich!“, blaffte Rodney zurück. „Aber es spricht ja nichts dagegen, mal kurz zu überprüfen, ob wirklich alle Mikrophone ausgefallen sind.“ Mit dem gleichen Atemzug wandte er sich um und schickte die Technikerin los, damit sie Dr. Waters seinen Auftrag übermitteln konnte.  
„Und lassen Sie alle Türen sichern, damit niemand festsitzt!“, rief Sheppard ihr noch hinterher. Den gleichen Auftrag erteilte er dem Pfleger, ehe er ihn in die Krankenstation zurück schickte. 

Dr. Zelenka hatte in der Zwischenzeit bereits einen weiteren Laptop hochgefahren und meinte jetzt kopfschüttelnd zu Rodney: „Ich fürchte, die Backupsysteme sind auch befallen. Hier, sehen Sie? Das ist die Genii-Signatur. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass der Virus inzwischen auch die letzten Codes geknackt hat.“  
„Die Jumper!“, rief Sheppard. „Deren System ist unabhängig!“

„Guter Gedanke“, stimmte McKay zu. „Aber nicht, wenn sie im Hangar stehen. Dort werden sie ständig überwacht, gewartet, mit Strom versorgt…“  
„Aber Jumper 5 ist draußen! Und zwar schon seit drei Tagen! Wenn wir Glück haben ist dessen System noch nicht befallen!“  
Dr. Weir schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn das der Fall wäre, sie sind niemals rechtzeitig zurück. Sie haben heute früh noch um eine Verlängerung ersucht und ich habe sie gewährt. Es dauert mindestens zwölf Stunden, selbst, wenn ich sie sofort zurückbeordere.“  
„So viel Zeit haben wir nicht“, murmelte der tschechische Doktor, der wie wild in seinem Laptop rumtippte. 

„Dr. Weir!“ Eine junge Frau kam atemlos ins Besprechungszimmer gestürzt. „Kommen Sie sofort in den Kontrollraum!“  
Bei dem Tonfall sprangen alle auf und rannten zur Kontrollstation. Noch im Laufen erfuhren sie, dass der Computer wieder und wieder versuchte, ein Signal nach außen zu senden, bisher aber noch kein Wurmloch etablieren konnte.  
„Die Genii! Sie haben bestimmt einen Mechanismus eingebaut, der es ihnen ermöglichte, ein Signal zu senden, wenn der Planet sozusagen reif zum Pflücken war!“, keuchte Dr. Zelenka um Atem ringend.  
„Wir hätten danach suchen sollen!“, ärgerte sich McKay. 

An der zentralen Steuereinheit von Atlantis angekommen, übernahm Dr. McKay sofort den Stuhl, den ihm ein junger Lieutenant frei gemacht hatte und checkte die Systeme.  
„Wir müssen alle Energie in die Iris umleiten. Denn wenn die Genii erst einmal mitbekommen haben, wie es um Atlantis steht, reicht eine Hand voll von Leuten, um die Stadt zu übernehmen.“  
„Was ihnen aber auch nicht viel bringen wird. Denn wenn sie Pech haben, findet sich Atlantis dann auf dem Meeresboden wieder“, murmelte Dr. Zelenka vor sich hin, während er versuchte, weitere Schotts vom Öffnen abzuhalten. 

„Wassereinbruch auf Ebene sechs und sieben!“, meldete denn auch in diesem Moment prompt die Wissenschaftlerin von der anderen Station.  
„Alles abschalten!“, rief Rodney. „Alle verbliebene Energie in den Hauptcomputer umleiten!“  
„Aber die Lebenserhaltungssysteme?“, wandte Dr. Weir ein.  
„Nützen uns auch nichts, wenn wir ertrunken sind. Wenn wir das nicht in den nächsten 60 Minuten in den Griff bekommen, ist es sowieso egal, ob die Klimaanlage noch funktioniert“, erklärte Rodney und schaltete alle Systeme der Reihe nach ab. „Wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden, das gesamte System neu zu starten!“

„Signal erfolgreich geblockt!“, rief Dr. Zelenka. „Schilde stabil. Iris hat ausreichend Energie. Level jetzt wieder bei 76 Prozent.“  
„Die Schotts auf Ebene sieben sind wieder geschlossen. Auf Ebene sechs klemmt ein Schott, aber das Wasser dringt jetzt wesentlich langsamer ein“, verkündete die Wissenschaftlerin.  
„Dann ertrinken gerade Ihre nackten Antiker“, stellte Ronon ungerührt mit hochgezogener Braue fest.  
„Oh, ja! Ebene sechs“, seufzte McKay unglücklich und verschwendete einen halben Gedanken an die verlockenden, noch nicht gesehenen Szenarien, ehe er sich wieder seinen Dateien zuwandte. „Radek, versuchen wir die Laptops neu zu konfigurieren und dann…“ 

„Das ist es!“, schrie Sheppard. „Das ist es!“ Er löste sich von der Station, an der er bisher gelehnt hatte und trat eilig hinter Rodney. Mit seinem Finger tippte er wieder und wieder auf dem Display von Ebene sechs herum, die sich langsam mit Wasser füllte.  
„Die nackten Antiker?“, fragte Rodney in einem Tonfall, der nur schwer verhehlen konnte, dass er Sheppard jetzt noch merkwürdiger fand als sonst. „Was…?“ Dann drehte er sich plötzlich zu Sheppard um und schrie seinerseits: „Oh ja! Oh ja!“ Er schlug seine Hand vor die Stirn. „Wie konnten wir das nur vergessen!“

„Was?“, fragte Elizabeth, die sich nicht erklären konnte, warum sich die beiden gerade wie die Verrückten angrinsten.  
„Wir haben ein wunderschönes Backup-System, das ganz alleine vor sich hin arbeitet. Mit keiner Faser mehr mit dem Hauptcomputer verbunden“, jubelte Rodney.  
„Ja! Ja! Ja!“, rief nun auch Zelenka und ließ sich Ebene sechs anzeigen.  
„Das Spielzimmer!“ Elizabeth warf Ronon ein begeistertes Lächeln zu.  
„Dann retten uns die Nackten?“, erkundigte sich Ronon mit einem Schmunzeln.  
Zelenka seufzte: „Nur, wenn wir schnell genug sind.“ 

„Okay. Hier mein Plan!“, verlangte McKay die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen, indem er zwei Mal laut in die Hände klatschte.  
Noch während des Sprechens improvisierte er seine Strategie: „Also, ganz wichtig ist es, die Abschaltung und das erneute Hochfahren zeitlich genau zu koordinieren. Da die Headsets nicht mehr funktionieren, brauchen wir unbedingt Funkgeräte.“  
„Wird erledigt, Dr. McKay“, übernahm Major Lorne den ersten Teil des Auftrags. 

„Dr. Zelenka wird die Sache hier am Hauptcomputer übernehmen. Ich werde runter auf Ebene sechs gehen.“  
„Ich werde Sie begleiten“, erklärte Colonel Sheppard, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. „Sie werden jemanden mit dem Gen brauchen.“  
„Ich komme auch mit“, sagten Teyla und Ronon unisono.  
„Schön. Schön. Wir werden hier jetzt alles vorbereiten, denn wir dürfen nichts übersehen. Dieses Mal haben wir nur einen einzigen Versuch.“ 

Innerhalb weniger Minuten summte die Kontrollstation voller Geschäftigkeit, rannten Leuten hin und her, wurden Geräte abgehängt, angehängt oder mit anderen verbunden. Displays liefen unaufhörlich über den großen Anzeigenschirm, Fehlermeldungen und Kontrollmeldungen trudelten ein. Alle Knotenpunkte waren jetzt mit mindestens einem Funksprechgerät ausgestattet und so konnte das gesamte Personal an einigen zentralen Stellen versammelt werden. Etage für Etage löschten sie die Computerspeicher und schalteten die Stadt ab. Ein Bereich nach dem anderen erlosch vollständig auf den Anzeigen, die erleuchteten Flächen wurden immer geringer.  
„Das ist gespenstisch, fast, als ob die Stadt stirbt“, flüsterte Teyla. 

Sheppard und Ronon organisierten Werkzeuge, Taschenlampen und Seile und bekamen von einem Mitarbeiter sogar zwei Taucherbrillen geliehen, als sie feststellen mussten, dass einige Räume auf Ebene sechs schon halb unter Wasser standen. 

Endlich zeigte Dr. Zelenkas Daumen nach oben, Rodney schlug ihm einmal auf die Schulter, ermahnte ihn, auf keinen Fall, den roten Balken aus den Augen zu lassen und schnappte sich seinen Laptop. 

Ronon, Teyla, Sheppard und McKay machten sich auf den Weg in den Bauch der Stadt. 

Da sie die Transporter nicht mehr benutzen konnten, dauerte es ein paar Minuten, ehe sie im gewünschten Korridor waren. Die letzten Meter mussten sie bereits durch kniehohes Wasser waten, das immer höher wurde, je näher sie den außen gelegenen Räumen kamen. Hier unten waren die allermeisten Türen geschlossen, jedoch quoll durch ihre Schlitze unaufhörlich Wasser. 

„Hält der Computer die Überschwemmung aus?“, erkundigte sich Ronon.  
Gereizt entgegnete McKay: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich nehme meinen Laptop nicht mit unter die Dusche!“ 

Sheppard verströmte Optimismus, während das Wasser, durch das sie wateten, langsam bis zu ihren Hüften stieg. „Ich denke schon, dass die Antiker das halbwegs wasserfest konstruiert haben. Wäre bei einer Stadt, die auf dem Meeresgrund liegt, ja ziemlich leichtsinnig, das nicht zu tun.“  
Rodney schnaubte: „Hoffentlich haben deren Ingenieure genauso gedacht und hatten nicht dieses Titanic-Syndrom: Wasser kann uns nichts anhaben.“ 

„Was ist Titanic?“, fragte Teyla.  
„Ein Schiff, von dem man glaubte, es sei unsinkbar. Gut 1500 Ertrunkene haben die Ingenieure eines Schlechteren belehrt“, erklärte ihr Sheppard.  
„Mussten Sie die Titanic ausgerechnet jetzt zur Sprache bringen? Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie klaustrophobisch ich die Aufnahmen fand, als die das eine Tor nicht öffnen konnten“, jammerte Rodney.  
„Der Vergleich mit der Titanic stammt von Ihnen“, grinste Sheppard und hielt vor der Tür des Spielzimmers an. 

Die Heiterkeit machte Professionalität Platz, als er anordnete: „McKay, Teyla, bleiben Sie etwas zurück und versuchen Sie, uns mit Hilfe dieser Seile zu sichern. Ronon und ich werden versuchen, die Tür zu öffnen und wahrscheinlich wird uns dabei ein ganzer Schwall Wasser entgegen kommen.“

Rodney schaute auf seinen Laptop, den er an seine Brust gedrückt hielt und verkündete: „Jedenfalls wird in dem Raum kein struktureller Bruch angezeigt. Das Wasser wird auch dort durch irgendwelche Ritzen einsickern, es ist aber nicht davon auszugehen, dass gleich der ganze Ozean durchbricht.“  
„Okay. Dr. Weir? Dr. Zelenka?“  
„Ja, Colonel?“, klang Weirs Stimme aus dem Funkgerät.  
„Wir gehen jetzt rein. Wenn irgendetwas schief laufen sollte, halten Sie die Stadt so lange es geht am Laufen und lassen Sie Major Lornes Team einen zweiten Versuch starten. Sheppard – Ende.“  
„Viel Glück, John.“

„Major Lorne? Einen zweiten Versuch starten?“, rief Rodney mit sich überschlagender Stimme.  
„Das ist doch nur Plan B. Der wird niemals zur Ausführung kommen“, beruhigte ihn Sheppard und wandte sich an Ronon. „Fertig?“  
„Fertig.“ 

Als sie die Türen auseinanderdrückten, floss ihnen weniger Wasser als befürchtet entgegen und sie sahen zu ihrer Erleichterung, dass das Spielzimmer nur zur Hälfte geflutet war. Das war immer noch genug, machte das Arbeiten aber nicht unmöglich.  
McKay ordnete an, wer was wann abschrauben musste – Ronon übernahm dankenswerter Weise die Arbeiten, die unter Wasser durchgeführt werden mussten – überwachte die Anzeigen auf seinem Laptop und war erfreut zu sehen, das Sheppards Optimismus berechtigt gewesen war, denn der Computer funktionierte noch tadellos. 

Dann kam der betrübliche Teil ihrer Aufgabe. Um einen Neustart zu ermöglichen und die riesigen Datenmengen, die dazu nötig waren zu bewältigen, mussten sie den Teil der Antiker- Datenbank, der nur die Unterhaltung betraf, löschen.  
„Es ist eine Schande. Zehntausend Jahre hat es überdauert und jetzt vernichten wir alles innerhalb von wenigen Minuten“, seufzte Sheppard, dem diese Aufgabe zufiel.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Antiker, um ihre Stadt zu retten, gern zu diesem Opfer bereit gewesen wären“, versuchte Teyla ihn zu trösten. 

„Dem Colonel geht es mit Sicherheit nicht um die Daten an sich, sondern um das Fernsehprogramm, das ihm dann fehlen wird“, beschied ihr McKay kurz angebunden, während er mit seinem Schraubenzieher in den Schaltkreisen rumfummelte.  
Sheppard grinste: „Da sehen Sie’s, Teyla! So falsch wird einem historisches Interesse ausgelegt.“  
„Pah! Noch so einer. Sie sollten sich mit Cadman zusammen tun!“

Sheppard reagiert jedoch bereits nicht mehr auf Rodneys Kommentar. Konzentriert und mit geschlossenen Augen, berührte er mit seinen Händen die Wand. Zehn Minuten später verkündete er: „So, das war’s. Der letzte nackte Antiker ist gelöscht.“ 

Sie bereiteten die Neuinstallation vor und nach weiteren dreißig Minuten hatten sie alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen.  
„Okay, Colonel, Sie sollten sich jetzt gedanklich in das Computersystem dieses Zimmers einklicken und auf mein Zeichen hin alle Systeme wieder in Betrieb nehmen. Wenn Zelenka oben alles richtig gemacht hat, sollte von hier unten aus die Inbetriebnahme der Stadt wieder möglich sein.“ 

Rodney übergab seinen Laptop an Teyla und funkte Dr. Zelenka an.  
„Radek? Wir sind soweit. Wie sieht es bei euch aus?“  
„Hier oben ist alles in Ordnung. Aber ihr solltet euch beeilen, der Wasserpegel steigt unaufhaltsam an.“  
„Wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen!“, zischte Rodney, dem das Wasser inzwischen bis zu den Achseln stand. „Danke für den wertvollen Hinweis.“  
„Auf Ihr Signal, Rodney“, ließ sich Dr. Zelenka auf kein Geplänkel ein.  
„Okay.“ 

McKay versicherte sich noch einmal bei Sheppard, dass er alles unter Kontrolle hatte, dann befahl er Zelenka: „Jetzt!“  
Zelenka kappte die allerletzte Verbindung. „Erledigt. Die Stadt ist …tot“, flüsterte er ehrfürchtig.

Obwohl Rodneys Gen nicht allzu stark ausgeprägt war, hatte er in diesem Moment den Eindruck von absoluter Leere. So, als wäre Atlantis, das in seinem Unterbewusstsein gewesen war, ohne dass er sich dessen wirklich bewusst gewesen war, plötzlich verschwunden und hätte ein Vakuum zurückgelassen.  
Er warf einen raschen Blick auf Sheppard, der mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, um zu sehen, welche Auswirkungen es erst auf den Colonel hatte, wenn es ihn schon mit Unwohlsein überfiel. Da der aber in diesem Augenblick fest mit Atlantis’ Rest-Bewusstsein verbunden war, das in diesem Zimmer gespeichert war, konnte er keine Reaktion feststellen. Ja, wenn Rodney genau hinschaute, sah der Colonel in diesem Moment sehr in sich ruhend, fast… weggetreten aus. 

Nervös wollte er näher treten, als Sheppard, der jetzt beide Hände neben sich an der Wand liegen hatte, flüsterte: „Sie weiß, dass wir von hier aus alles wieder übernehmen können. Ich kann spüren, wie sie die Systeme wieder mit Leben erfüllt. Oh Gott, es ist unbeschreiblich. Wir rasen durch die Flure der Stadt, Teile in denen ich noch nie gewesen bin.“  
Kleine elektrische Entladungen zischten um den Colonel herum, aber er beachtete sie gar nicht.  
„Die Stromversorgung … die Jumper… das Ventilationssystem… Waffen…“ 

Die züngelnden Entladungen wurden heftiger, peitschten laut auf, wenn sie auf das Wasser übersprangen und Rodney fürchtete schon, dass sie zu guter Letzt alle an einem Stromschlag sterben würden. Unschlüssig trat er einen Schritt näher an Sheppard heran und überlegte, ob er ihn mit Gewalt von der Wand reißen sollte. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, wie sehr sich Sheppard in diesem Moment mit der Stadt eins wähnte. Ronon schien den gleichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, denn er stand mit entschlossenem Gesichtsaudruck neben Dr. McKay. 

Teyla hielt die beiden Männer mit einem Griff am Arm zurück. „Warten Sie noch einen Moment. Vertrauen Sie Sheppard, dass er weiß, wann es zu gefährlich wird. Und vertrauen Sie Atlantis, dass sie ihm nichts antun wird.“  
„Alle sprechen von der Stadt, als würde sie wirklich leben, als hätte sie eine Persönlichkeit“, grummelte McKay, unschlüssig, was er selbst von der Sache halten sollte. Das hier war ihm viel zu wenig wissenschaftlich. Und so hatte er den Colonel noch nie gesehen. 

Colonel Sheppard hatte den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand sinken lassen, die Augen geschlossen und wisperte: „Es ist so wundervoll. Die Helligkeit, die Wärme, die Neugier, der Beschützerinstinkt…“ Er zuckte einmal heftig zusammen, flüsterte aber dennoch mit brüchiger Stimme: „So unbeschreiblich schön.“  
„Teyla! Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!“, rief McKay.  
Ronon schnappte sich das Funkgerät: „Dr. Beckett, kommen Sie sofort hier herunter!“ 

Unschlüssig schaute Rodney zwischen John und Teyla hin und her.  
„John! Hören Sie mich?“, versuchte er, zu dem Colonel durchzudringen.  
„Die Wraith… die Angriffe… es darf sich nicht wiederholen…“, murmelte John, während sein Körper heftig erzitterte.  
„Verdammt, verdammt, wo bleibt Carson!“, rief Rodney, mit dieser Situation völlig überfordert.  
„Wir… werden… die… Stadt… schützen…“ Ein lautloser Schrei entrang sich Sheppards Kehle und er sackte, immer noch an der Wand lehnend, in Zeitlupe auf den Fußboden. 

Bevor sein Kopf unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwinden konnte, hatten alle drei dieselbe Idee und zogen John mit heftigem Schwung von der Wand. Bewusstlos sackte er in ihren Armen zusammen. 

Alle Lichter in den Fluren leuchteten auf, die Belüftungsanlage sprang stotternd an, die automatischen Pumpen nahmen saugend und schmatzend ihren Betrieb auf, das Wasser begann abzufließen und die ganze Stadt ächzte und stöhnte unter den erwachenden Systemen. 

„Alles wieder online!“, drang Zelenkas aufgeregter Ruf durch die ganze Stadt.  
„Sie haben es geschafft!“, ließ sich Dr. Weirs freudig erregte Stimme vernehmen.  
Am Rande ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bekamen sie mit, dass oben auf der Kontrollstation frenetischer Jubel ausbrach. 

Zur selben Zeit hatte Rodney zwei Finger an Johns Halsschlagader liegen.  
„Kein Puls!“  
„Kein Herzschlag!“, rief Teyla im gleichen Augenblick, die ihre Hand unter sein T-Shirt geschoben hatte.  
„Kammerflimmern aufgrund des Stroms!“, lieferte Rodneys Gehirn sofort die wissenschaftliche Erklärung, die er den anderen auch mitteilte.  
„Halten Sie ihn fest!“, befahl Ronon und legte Sheppards Körper in Rodneys und Teylas Arme. Dann hieb er Sheppard mit voller Wucht seine Faust auf die Brust.  
„Was machen Sie denn da?“, brüllte Rodney außer sich.  
Ronon beugte sich vor und schlug Sheppard sanft gegen die Wange, der daraufhin seine Augen öffnete.

„Genau das Richtige, Rodney“, nickte Carson Beckett, der in diesem Moment mit seinem Team zur Tür herein kam. „Wenn man keinen Defibrillator hat, ist das die wirksamste Methode, das Herz wieder in den Sinusrhythmus zu bekommen.“  
Er beugte sich zu Sheppard vor, untersuchte ihn kurz und verkündete: „Der Puls ist wieder stabil.“  
Sheppard erkundigte sich matt: „Wir haben es geschafft?“  
„Haben wir“, erwiderte Rodney. „Dank Ihrer filmreifen Einlage! Verdammt, John, Sie wären beinahe drauf gegangen!“

Beckett bedeutete Rodney und Teyla, die Sheppard immer noch stützten, mit einer Handbewegung und einem kurzen: „Dort hin“, sich an eine Stelle zu begeben, an der sie aus dem Wasser wären.  
Sheppard wollte selbstverständlich alleine laufen, versicherte ihnen, dass es ihm gut ginge, aber weder sein Team noch sein Arzt wollten etwas davon wissen.

Im nächsten trockenen Flur legten sie ihn auf den Boden, Carson nahm noch einige Untersuchungen vor, verpflichtete den Colonel, ihn umgehend auf die Krankenstation zu begleiten, wo er ihn 24 Stunden an diverse Überwachungsgeräte hängen wollte, um Spätschäden auszuschließen. Da die Transporter wieder funktionierten, war es eine Sache von wenigen Sekunden, bis sie auf der Krankenstation waren.  
Carson enthielt sich jeden Kommentars, dass Rodney, Teyla und Ronon seine Krankenstation voll tropften, während er John seiner nassen Kleider entledigte, ihn auf eine der Liegen verfrachtete und an den Monitor anschloss.  
Alle Anzeigen waren im normalen Bereich.  
Dr. Beckett gab Entwarnung und nickte den vieren beruhigend zu, bevor er losging, um Elizabeth ebenfalls von dem guten Ausgang zu berichten.

„Dann war mein Auftritt also filmreif?“, nahm Sheppard noch einmal Rodneys Worte mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf und rieb sich unbewusst über die Stelle seiner Brust, auf die Ronon vorher seine Faust geschlagen hatte.  
„Sie hätten sich sehen sollen! Da war Star Trek nichts dagegen! Wie diese Blitze da um Sie herumgezuckt sind, und Sie die ganze Zeit was von der Stadt und Ihrer innigen Verbindung erzählt haben, das hatte was!“, plapperte Rodney drauf los, erleichtert, dass sie das Schicksal mal wieder ausgetrickst hatten. Nicht, dass er an Schicksal glaubte, neunzig Prozent waren seinem Genie zu verdanken, aber der Anblick, wie Sheppard sich eins mit der Stadt gefühlt hatte, wollte nicht so schnell aus seinem Gehirn weichen. Da würde er ihn später noch mal zu befragen müssen. 

„Was ist in Star Trek passiert?“, wollte Ronon wissen.  
„Das war in „Treffen der Generationen“ und Spocks Zwillingsbruder, oder nein, das war doch…? Ach, wissen Sie was? Ich gehe mal schnell bei Zelenka vorbei, dann hol ich meinen Laptop her und wir schauen es uns zusammen an. Wenn Sheppard hier sowieso festsitzt, ist das die Gelegenheit.“  
„Bevor Sie irgendetwas machen, Rodney, ziehen Sie sich um!“, ordnete Beckett an, der gerade in dem Moment wieder den Raum betrat.  
„Aber…“  
„Husten, gereizte Bronchien, Heiserkeit, so dass Sie kaum sprechen können. Dazu Halsschmerzen, dass Sie nichts essen wollen, weil es beim Schlucken weh tut…“  
„Okay, okay, Carson! Ich habe verstanden!“, rief Rodney alarmiert und stürzte aus der Krankenstation. 

Schmunzelnd blickten ihm die vier nach. Ronon schüttelte den Kopf: „Er hat nicht einen Moment gezögert, Sheppard von der Wand zu ziehen, obwohl er auch einen Stromschlag hätte bekommen können, aber bei Halsschmerzen rennt er los.“  
„Rodney weiß eben die richtigen Prioritäten zu setzen“, grinste Sheppard in die Runde.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Dr. McKay heute noch wieder sehen werden, wenn er erst einmal bei Dr. Zelenka gewesen ist. Sollen wir Ihnen etwas zum Lesen bringen, John?“, fragte Teyla lächelnd an und machte zwei Schritte Richtung Tür. 

„Nein, danke.“ John schüttelte den Kopf und gähnte. „Ich denke, ich werde mir die Sache mit Atlantis noch ein wenig durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Für einen Augenblick hatte ich wirklich den Eindruck „in“ ihr zu sein. Das war…“  
„Fast so gut wie Sex?“, neckte Ronon.  
„Besser!“, lachte Sheppard. „Aber sagen Sie das bloß nicht Rodney, dann will er das auch ausprobieren!“  
„Vor allem jetzt, wo es die nackten Antiker nicht mehr gibt“, steuerte Teyla hilfreich bei und alle grinsten sich in Übereinstimmung an.  
„Gute Nacht, John.“  
„Gute Nacht.“ 

 

\------------ENDE---------

 

©Antares, Oktober 2006


	3. Unter der Oberfläche - Teil 2B - Feuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sheppard/McKay // Rating: NC-17 // Staffel: 2  
> Inhalt: Sheppard und McKay erforschen das gewisse Zimmer genauer.
> 
> Warnung: Erwähnung von BDSM-Praktiken, Verwendung von Sexspielzeug. D/s-Szenarien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besten Dank an meine Beta-Leserinnen Manuela und Athor

Nicht darüber reden und nicht darüber grübeln waren natürlich noch mal zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge, und so hatte Sheppard am nächsten Tag schon ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen, als er daran denken musste, was Rodney – nein, was sie beide – mit Caldwell gemacht hatten. Dann wieder versuchte er sich zu überzeugen, dass das ja gar nicht wirklich Caldwell gewesen war, sondern ein Antiker, der zufällig für ein paar Minuten sein Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er war hin und her gerissen, wie er den Vorfall bewerten sollte und so machte er das, was er am besten konnte: er verdrängte es erst einmal und stürzte sich voller Feuereifer in ein paar Testflüge mit dem Puddle Jumper, um die modifizierten Trägheitsdämpfer auszuprobieren. 

Bis zum Abendessen hatte er Bedenkzeit für sein moralisches Dilemma, dann setzte sich Rodney mit seinem Tablett zu ihm und Teyla an den Tisch in der Kantine.  
Rodney vermutete, dass die Athosianerin schon seit geraumer Zeit mit dem Essen fertig gewesen war, denn nachdem er Platz genommen hatte, erhob sie sich und meinte: „Bis morgen dann, um 8 Uhr im Trainingsraum.“ Sie nickte den beiden Männern zu.

„Okay. Aber nicht wieder mit den Stöcken. Wir sollten es morgen etwas ruhiger angehen lassen“, erwiderte Sheppard und rollte demonstrativ seine Schultern in der Nachahmung einer Lockerungsübung.  
McKay grinste breit: „Höre ich da etwa heraus, dass Sie unseren furchtlosen Teamleiter… geschafft haben?“  
Teylas Augen glitzerten vor unterdrücktem Lachen, als sie jetzt antwortete: „Sagen wir mal so, Dr. McKay, unserem furchtlosen Teamleiter ist es nicht immer rechtzeitig gelungen, meinem Stock auszuweichen.“  
„Sie haben ihm den Hintern versohlt!“, prustete Rodney und hatte Mühe, sich nicht an seinem Essen zu verschlucken.  
„Meine Herren“, mit einem weiteren hoheitsvollen Nicken, statt einer Antwort, verabschiedete sich Teyla endgültig. 

„Irgendeine Vorliebe, von der ich wissen sollte?“, neckte Rodney gnadenlos weiter und biss erneut herzhaft in sein Sandwich.  
„Wenn, dann mit Sicherheit anders herum“, beschied ihm John prompt.  
„Aber Colonel, Sie wollen doch wohl nicht arme, unschuldige Frauen schlagen“, gab sich Rodney ganz entrüstet.  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass es Frauen sein müssen? Vielleicht bevorzuge ich vorlaute, männliche Wissenschaftler?“, schoss John zurück, der immer noch leicht in seiner Würde gekränkt war, dass es Teyla gelungen war, ihm so viele Streiche auf seinen Hintern zu geben. Vor allem, als sie gemerkt hatte, wie sehr ihn das störte, hatte sie konkret dorthin gezielt und ihm deutlich gemacht, wie sehr es ihm noch an Training in dieser speziellen Kampfsportart mangelte. 

Rodneys Löffel, er war inzwischen beim Pudding angekommen, blieb auf halber Strecke zwischen seinem Teller und seinem Mund in der Luft hängen. Dann sackte die Hand mit dem Löffel auf den Dessertteller zurück, Rodney kniff die Augen zusammen, fixierte Sheppard durchdringend und fragte misstrauisch an: „Das ist jetzt aber nicht ernst gemeint, oder?“ Er hatte schon normalerweise Schwierigkeiten, Leute zu lesen, technische Anzeigen waren einfacher, aber bei Sheppards nonchalanter Art wusste er oft nicht, woran er war.  
Heute war es nicht anders. In Sheppards Gesichtszügen ließ sich auch jetzt nichts lesen, als er entgegnete: „Und wenn es wahr wäre?“  
Rodney riss die Augen auf und schluckte.  
Sheppard nutzte die Gelegenheit zu fragen: „Irgendeine Vorliebe, von der ich wissen sollte, Rodney?“ 

Rodney musste an seine momentane Unsicherheit denken, als Samantha die Peitsche ergriffen hatte, aber das würde er Sheppard natürlich nie wissen lassen. So stopfte er einen weiteren Bissen in sich hinein und entgegnete mit vollem Mund: „So ein Blödsinn! Und außerdem geht Sie das gar nichts an.“  
„Schade, ich dachte, Sie würden heute Abend noch mal mit runter kommen“, meinte John nachlässig. „Aber wenn da nichts für Sie bei ist, dann…“ 

„Moment!“ Rodney würgte den Bissen rasch runter. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt!“. Er würde sich mit Bestimmtheit keine weitere Gelegenheit zu etwas Unterhaltung der besonderen Art entgehen lassen. „Ich liebe„Fernsehen“!“  
Sheppard lachte: „Und da dachte ich, Sie lieben Sex.“  
Rodney grinste mit ihm. „Das tue ich auch. Und wenn man beides miteinander kombinieren kann…“  
„22 Uhr?“  
„Abgemacht.“  
\----------------------------------------------------------

„Eine Sache vorab, Rodney. Kein Colonel Caldwell heute Abend, okay?“, war Sheppards Begrüßungsspruch, als Rodney mit fünf Minuten Verspätung im vereinbarten Zimmer eintraf.  
„Okay.“ McKay setzte sich auf eines der Kissen, das Sheppard bereits auf den Boden geworfen hatte. „Wie wär’s mit … Teyla?“  
„Rodney! Keine… realen Leute!“  
„Sie sieht aber bestimmt heiß aus.“  
„Bestimmt. Aber wir sehen sie viel zu häufig, um damit herum zu experimentieren“, stellte Sheppard klar.

Da Rodney sich selbst nicht ganz sicher gewesen war, ob das so eine gute Idee gewesen wäre, war er rasch bereit einzulenken. „Dann nicht.“  
„Gut.“ Ganz konnte John noch nicht glauben, dass Rodney sich daran halten würde. Er warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu.  
Aber McKay versicherte eifrig: „Niemand, mit dem wir zusammen arbeiten, versprochen!“  
Sheppard seufzte und setzte sich ebenfalls. Hoffentlich würde Rodney seine Gedanken bei sich behalten! 

Sheppard suchte für sie zwei Paare aus, die sich zu Beginn paarweise mit Küssen, Streicheln, Blowjobs und Lecken beschäftigten, dann aber nach einer Weile die Partner tauschten. McKay und Sheppard konnten nicht verstehen, was sie zueinander sagten, da sie antikisch sprachen, aber das war auch nicht von Bedeutung, denn ihre Taten sprachen für sich selbst. Sie verwöhnten sich gegenseitig, schienen miteinander zu scherzen und sich zu necken und brachten sich langsam immer mehr in Erregung. 

Das war sehr ästhetisch und auch sehr anregend, dennoch ertappte sich John dabei, dass er unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern zu Rodney rüberschielte, um zu sehen, was der Wissenschaftler machte. 

Rodney saß mit geschlossenen Augen da, den Körper entspannt gegen die Wand gelehnt. Er hatte seine rechte Hand in die Hose geschoben und streichelte sich mit kaum sichtbaren Bewegungen. Aber seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich vertieft und sein Atem etwas beschleunigt. Als er jetzt schluckte und seine Lippen befeuchtete, musste John für einen Sekundenbruchteil denken, dass er den leibhaftigen Menschen neben sich weit anregender fand, als die farbigen Bilder, die durch ihre Gedanken rauschten. 

Wie könnte er Rodney noch etwas mehr außer Atem bringen? John rutschte so, dass er Rodney genau im Blickfeld hatte und sprang in der Verführungsszene der vier Antiker einfach ein bisschen nach vorn. Der eine Antiker lehnte seine Partnerin im Stehen gegen die Wand, zog ihre Beine nacheinander auf seine Hüften und drang in sie ein. Das sah nicht sonderlich bequem aus, aber Rodney schien es zu gefallen, wenn sein beschleunigtes Auf- und Abreiben ein Indiz dafür war. 

Das Ganze war noch sehr suboptimal, musste John ein paar Minuten später denken. Seine bloße Beobachtung von Rodney war viel zu ungenau. Auf diese Art und Weise war er auf Trial-and-Error angewiesen, wenn er herausfinden wollte, was Rodney wirklich anmachte. Da gab es nur eine Möglichkeit: er setzte sich noch mal etwas anders hin und ließ wie zufällig sein Bein gegen Rodneys stoßen.  
Da er es so getimt hatte, dass sich in diesem Moment die andere Antikerin über ihren Partner spreizte, bekam Rodney gar nicht mit, dass Sheppard auch zu ihm einen Kontakt hergestellt hatte. 

Das Erste, das John auffiel war, dass Rodney schon wesentlich weiter war, als er selbst. Das konnte selbstverständlich auch damit zusammenhängen, dass es für ihn in der letzten viertel Stunde mehr von einem wissenschaftlichen Experiment als von einem anregenden Film an sich gehabt hatte.  
Er konnte natürlich keine einzelnen Gedanken ausmachen, aber Rodney strahlte Zufriedenheit und Erregung aus. Halbherzig sendete John weitere Antikerbilder, während er auf Rodneys Hand starrte. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie dessen Handgelenk an dem Saum der Hose entlang rieb und sich Rodneys Becken unter der Hand rhythmisch bewegte. Doch nicht nur das Becken, Rodneys ganzer Unterkörper bewegte sich in einem zwingenden Takt. Langsam aber sicher kehrte Sheppards Erregung zurück.

Die beiden Paare wechselten jetzt noch einmal die Stellung und trafen auf dem Fußboden, auf dem eine weiche Decke lag, zusammen. Es sah interessant, wenngleich auch etwas unübersichtlich aus, wer jetzt wen berührte. Es gab reichlich Küsse, Berührungen und Streicheln und plötzlich wurde sich John bewusst, dass sich nicht nur die beiden Frauen küssten, sondern dass die beiden Männer es ihnen gleich taten. Langsam wanderten die Lippen des einen Mannes am Körper des anderen herunter. 

Rodneys Atmung beschleunigte sich noch einmal und unbewusst passte sich John diesem Atemtempo an. Hastig öffnete er auch den Knopf an seiner Hose und schob seine Hand unter den Stoff. 

Zu wissen, dass Rodney in diesem Augenblick außer Atem war, weil er Sex hatte – jedenfalls die Solo-Variante davon – und nicht weil er als Gejagter durch die Gegend rannte, ließ Johns Erregung nach oben schießen. Das hastige Luftholen, das immer schneller wurde, war genau das richtige Geräusch für den Moment, in dem sich die Lippen des einen Mannes um den Penis des anderen schlossen.  
Noch, vier, fünf Auf- und Abbewegungen, dann kam Rodney neben ihm mit einem leisen, nicht ganz unterdrückten Stöhnen. Für einen Augenblick bewegungslos, sank er nach einigen Sekunden ein Stückchen tiefer an der Wand und streckte die Beine, die er reflexartig angezogen hatte, wieder aus. 

Sheppard fasste härter zu und brachte sich auch mit ein paar Strichen über die Kante. Und noch während die Wellen seines Orgasmus abebbten, fragte er sich schon, welches Bild jetzt für ihn ausschlaggebend gewesen war: Rodney oder die Antiker? Die Antwort ließ keine Sekunde auf sich warten – an den Antikern war er in der letzten halben Stunde nur als Mittel zum Zweck interessiert gewesen Und der Zweck hatte gelautet, Rodney zu einem Orgasmus zu verhelfen, den er dann beobachten konnte. Oh, oh, da lauerte ja Einiges auf ihn, das er in einer ruhigen Stunde mal gut durchdenken musste! 

Da er dafür dringend weitere Referenzmaterialien benötigte, fragte er Rodney, als sie nach dem Kleidersortieren den Raum wieder verlassen wollten: „Morgen Abend zur selben Zeit?“ Um Rodneys Zweifel auszuräumen, fügte er gleich noch hinzu: „Es gibt doch kein besseres Mittel, ruhigen, entspannten Schlaf zu finden.“  
„Sehe ich so aus, als müsste ich überzeugt werden?“ grinste ihn Rodney an.

Überrascht blickte Sheppard ihn an: „Nein, eigentlich nicht.“ Wieso war er überhaupt davon ausgegangen, dass Rodney dazu überredet werden müsste?  
„Also, selbe Zeit, selber Ort“, wiederholte Rodney mit zwei zum Abschiedsgruß erhobenen Fingern, bevor er noch einen kleinen Abstecher in sein Labor machte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand seine un-egalen Finger in seinen wichtigen Experimenten hatte…

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Beinahe hätte McKay ihr Date dennoch verpasst, denn die Wissenschaftsabteilung war eifrig mit Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, um mit der Daedalus zu einem Planeten zu fliegen, in dessen Orbit sie große Mengen von Weltraumschrott ausgemacht hatten. Den zu erforschen, versprach sehr interessant zu werden und Dr. McKay und Dr. Zelenka diskutierten alle Möglichkeiten durch, wie sie die Trümmerteile am besten bergen und analysieren könnten. 

Mit einer viertel Stunde Verspätung wirbelte McKay am Abend atemlos und im Laufschritt durch die Tür des Spielzimmers. Sein Blick fiel auf Sheppard, der es sich bereits auf dem Boden bequem gemacht hatte, seine linke Hand in eine Schüssel mit köstlich aussehenden Obststückchen versenkt. 

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben noch nicht ohne mich angefangen.“ Ob er dabei das Obst oder den Sex meinte, war unklar. Er ließ sich jedenfalls neben Sheppard auf das Kissen fallen und fischte sich als Erstes zwei Stücke seiner Lieblingsobstsorte aus der Schüssel, die er zusammen in den Mund stopfte. Als er mit seinem Zeigefinger weiter in dem Obst rumbohrte, um auch an die unteren Schichten zu gelangen, gab ihm Sheppard einen Klaps auf die Finger.  
„Rodney!“  
„Was denn? Ich mag die gelben nun mal am liebsten.“  
Sheppard rollte mit den Augen. Es war wohl an der Zeit, für Ablenkung zu sorgen, wenn er nicht nur auf den grünen sitzen bleiben wollte.

„Wollen Sie da weitermachen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Waren die noch nicht fertig?“  
„Nicht mal den Blowjob haben sie ganz zu Ende gebracht“, grinste John.  
„Oh, ich erinnere mich.“ 

McKay schaute Sheppard abwägend an. War das eine Fangfrage an ihn, ob er Gay-Sex mochte? Bei diesen ganzen merkwürdigen Army-Regeln wusste man nie, auf was für Umwege Militärangehörige ausweichen mussten, um „don’t ask, don’t tell“ nicht zu verletzen. Oder war das jetzt ganz ohne Hintergedanken? Wusste Sheppard vielleicht schon, dass das Ganze in einer netten, kleinen Orgie ausging? Hatte er schon mal auf das Ende gespitzelt? Wie auch immer, Sheppard würde ja nicht wissen, nach welchen Gesichtspunkten er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Deshalb sagte Rodney: „Okay, machen wir dort weiter.“ 

Sheppard rutschte so nah an Rodney heran, dass sich ihre Knie berührten. „Rodney?“ Er musste einfach wissen, was Rodney fühlte. Hoffentlich erlaubte…  
„Fein. Nein, ich meine, … wirklich...“ Der Wissenschaftler wedelte mit der Hand zwischen ihren Knien hin und her. Oh Shit, Sheppard würde somit genau wissen, was ihn anmachte und was nicht. Das war fast etwas zu viel für sein Wohlbefinden, denn ganz ehrlich, musste ein Teamleiter solche Details über einen wissen? „…das hier ist…, es ist wirklich…“  
„Wirklich `fein´?“, beendete Sheppard lächelnd für ihn sein Gestotter.  
Rodney seufzte. „Ja, das wollte ich wohl sagen.“  
„Wenn es dir zuviel ist…“ John legte seine Hand auf Rodneys Unterarm. 

Rodney schluckte wiederholt gegen die Enge in seinem Rachen an. Das war hier ja wohl Alarmstufe Rot! Sheppards Worte in sich waren schon nicht kongruent, aber warum wollte er noch mehr Intimität herstellen, indem er ihn duzte, wenn er ihm auf der anderen Seite anbot, die Verbindung zu unterbrechen? Und zu seinen Handlungen passten die Worte schon mal gar nicht!  
„Ist schon okay“, brachte er heraus. Besten Dank, an wen auch immer, dass sich zumindest aus seiner Stimme nichts von seiner Unsicherheit heraushören ließ. Unmännliches Gequietsche hätte Rodney jetzt den Rest gegeben!  
„Okay.“ Sheppard zog seine Hand zurück, das Knie ließ er wo es war. Viel Neues hatte er ja nicht erfahren, dafür hatte sich Rodney überraschend gut in der Gewalt. Er konzentrierte sich gleichzeitig auf die Szene vom Vorabend und auf Rodney… 

Es war schon ziemlich unvermittelt, die beiden Männer so mitten in Aktion zu sehen und so suchte Rodney einen Moment Ablenkung, indem er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Frauen lenkte, die in einer innigen Umarmung vereint waren. Das war doch genau das, was er sonst in seinen Pornos mochte.  
Zwei hübsche Frauen, eine davon tatsächlich blond, deren Zungen deutlich sichtbar miteinander fochten. Das sollte ihn in Nullkommanichts auf voller Leistung haben. 

Dennoch bemerkte Rodney, wie sein Blick zu den beiden Männern rüberschweifte. 

Der eine Antiker kniete immer noch zwischen den gespreizten Beinen des anderen Mannes und verwöhnte dessen Glied mit seinem Mund und seiner Hand. 

Rodney konnte seine Augen nicht davon losreißen. 

Die Hingabe, mit der der eine Mann den Penis des anderen Mannes wieder und wieder leckte und in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ und das Muskelspiel auf dem Körper des anderen Mannes, als sich dieser ihm entgegen bog und leise Worte murmelte, die nur Ermunterungen sein konnten, fingen seine ganzes Interesse ein.  
Rodney zwang sich mit Gewalt, seine Hose noch nicht aufzuknöpfen, den optischen Eindruck nicht auch noch mit einem taktilen Eindruck zu verknüpfen, denn dann würde er in peinlich kurzer Zeit kommen – und was sollte dann John von ihm denken? 

Sheppard konzentrierte sich völlig auf Rodney, er musste einfach herausfinden, woran der Wissenschaftler interessiert war. Denn er war nach einigen Überlegungen, mit denen er sich in der vergangenen Nacht herumgeplagt hatte, statt in den erwarteten sexuell erfüllten Schlaf zu fallen, zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Wenn sich herausstellen würde, dass Rodney nicht nur an den Blondinen mit den dicken Dingern interessiert war, die er fast schon zu oft erwähnte, als dass sie noch echt sein konnten und die deshalb schon eher wie ein Ablenkungsmanöver klangen, dann würde er ihn wissen lassen, dass auch er nichts gegen männliche Gesellschaft im Bett einzuwenden hätte. Aber zuvor wollte er sich halbwegs sicher sein. 

Die beiden Frauen kamen jetzt zu dem männlichen Paar hinzu, sie tauschten ein paar lachende Bemerkungen aus und Rodney hätte am liebsten frustriert aufgestöhnt. Er wollte nicht eine Frauenhand am Penis des Mannes sehen, sondern die kräftigere Männerhand! 

John spürte Rodneys Stimmungsumschwung und führte ihn auf den richtigen Grund zurück. Glücklicherweise wusste er, dass sich die Verteilung gleich wieder ändern würde und erwartete mit Rodney zusammen geduldig, dass sich die Paare neu sortierten. Diese vier Antiker schienen sich schon seit geraumer Zeit zu kennen, denn ohne dass es einer Absprache bedurft hätte, legte sich die eine Frau auf den Rücken, die zweite kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine und der Antiker, der sich gerade hatte verwöhnen lassen, drang von hinten in sie ein. 

Rodney hätte niemals gedacht, dass er das zwar ganz nett finden würde, dass es aber kaum etwas für seine Libido tat. Mit Johns Hilfe – ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst gewesen wäre – konzentrierte er sich auf den letzten Antiker.  
Dieser holte sich aus dem Schrank eines der Tiegelchen, bei denen auch sie inzwischen festgestellt hatten, dass es keine ominöse Wahrheitsdroge oder sonstiges Düsteres enthielt, sondern ein leicht parfümiertes Öl.  
Er kniete sich hinter den anderen Mann und begann, über dessen Po zu streicheln, langsam das Öl auf den Pobacken zu verstreichen. 

Rodney konnte es nicht länger aufschieben, er öffnete den Knopf an seiner Hose und ließ seine Hand unter seinen Slip gleiten. Ah, welch eine Erleichterung, dem Druck, der von seinem voll erigierten Glied ausging, ein wenig Gegendruck bieten zu können! Seine Finger umspannten seinen Schaft und er drückte sanft zu. Ganz sanft, bloß nicht zu fest, denn er musste unbedingt sehen, wie es bei den beiden Männern weiter ging. 

John war sich jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass er wusste, welche Szene Rodney am meisten interessierte und konzentrierte sich jetzt voll auf die beiden männlichen Antiker. Inzwischen glitten die Finger des einen nicht nur über den Po des anderen, sondern ein Finger strich auch durch die Vertiefung zwischen den beiden Hinterbacken, drang, mit glitzerndem Öl schlüpfrig gemacht, in den knienden Mann ein. Ganz langsam und zärtlich und Rodney konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Als der Antiker nach einer Weile endlich einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm, atmete Rodney bereits wie ein Langstreckenläufer kurz vor dem Ziel. 

Sehr interessant und sehr erfreulich, musste John denken, der sich auch an diesem Abend mehr für Rodneys Reaktion als für das eigentliche Geschehen interessierte. Zu gerne hätte er Rodney in diesem Moment berührt, zum Beispiel an der Schläfe, auf der er einen Tropfen Schweiß herunter rinnen sah, der dann vom Kragenrand des T-Shirts aufgesaugt wurde. Gerne hätte er auch seine Finger über Rodneys Brustwarzen gleiten lassen, die hart und fest unter dem T-Shirt zu sehen waren; und dieses Mal war sich John sicher, dass es nicht von der Kälte herrühren konnte.  
Wer weiß, was Rodney sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass John von diesen festen Nippeln, die er nur durch das T-Shirt erahnen konnte, mehr angemacht wurde, als von dem Antiker, der endlich in den vor ihm knienden Mann eindrang? 

Für Rodneys Selbstbeherrschung war das nun der entscheidende Punkt. Er zog mit seiner linken Hand den Reißverschluss der Hose ganz herunter, so dass er etwas mehr Spielraum für seine andere Hand hatte. John sollte doch denken, was er wollte, das war das Heißeste, was er seit langem gesehen hatte! Denn leicht paranoid veranlagt wie er war, hatte er sich nicht getraut, Gay-Pornos auf seinem Laptop mit in die Pegasus-Galaxie zu nehmen, so dass er viel zu lange schon auf so einen Anblick hatte verzichten müssen. 

Rodney ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Das Bild dieses Schwanzes, der in dem Hintern davor verschwand, vermischte sich mit den Empfindungen, die seine eigene Hand auf seinem Schwanz auslöste. Der große Vorteil an der Antiker-Technologie war, dass er dazu nicht einmal die Augen offen haben musste, sich keine Sorgen machen musste, ob er den Laptop gerade vom Bett kickte, sondern das Bild war immer vor seinen Augen, egal, welche Position er gerade einnahm! Rodney ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen überschwemmen, beschleunigte die Bewegungen seiner Hand stetig und kam mit einem leisen, aber triumphierend hervorgestoßenen „Yeah!“. 

Das war für John jetzt etwas zu schnell gewesen und so nutzte er Rodneys kurzzeitige Unkonzentriertheit und tat so, als sei er auch gekommen. Ein gespielter Orgasmus ging ihm zwar gegen den Strich, aber er wusste nur, dass er mit Sicherheit keine von Rodneys Fragen beantworten wollte, falls der misstrauisch wurde.

Aber praktisch veranlagt wie immer, interessierte sich Rodney schon nach wenige Minuten befriedigten Dösens mehr für die Obstreste, die noch in der Schüssel waren, als dafür, ob Sheppard ihm etwas vorgespielt hatte, oder nicht. Ja, er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, so etwas anzunehmen, denn er sagte sich, dass selbst wenn John nicht an dem Gay-Teil dieses Treffens interessiert gewesen war, es doch genügend andere Verbindungen gegeben hatte, wohin er seinen Blick hätte schweifen lassen können. Rodney war in diesem Moment nicht ganz klar, dass der Fokus auf das Geschehen, den er sah, auch der Fokus war, den Sheppard für ihn ausgesucht hatte. 

Mit sich und der Welt sehr zufrieden, stimmte Rodney sofort zu, auch den folgenden Abend hier zu verbringen. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Das Wohlbefinden hielt genau bis zum nächsten späten Nachmittag an, dann musste er nämlich erfahren, dass Dr. Weir den Flug der Daedalus zu dem Schrottplaneten fürs erste abgesagt hatte. Sie hatte von der schädlichen Strahlung auf dem Planenten erfahren und wollte jetzt erst weitere Messungen abwarten, damit ausgeschlossen war, dass die Trümmer in der Umlaufbahn nicht ebenfalls kontaminiert waren.  
Rodney argumentierte, diskutierte und schrie auch ein bisschen herum, aber sie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Weir beharrte darauf, dass sie weitere Messergebnisse abwarten müsste, ehe sie ihr Okay für so einen riskanten Auftrag geben könnte, der noch dazu ihre einzige verlässliche Verbindung zur Erde gefährden könnte. 

McKay schickte Dr. Zelenka vor, damit der noch ein gutes Wort für die Mission einlegen könnte – aber vergeblich. Selbst der ruhige Charme des tschechischen Doktors konnte sie nicht umstimmen. Sicherheit war in diesem Fall ihre oberste Priorität und Elizabeth ließ Rodney über Zelenka ausrichten: „aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben“. 

Rodney schäumte vor Wut und einer gehörigen Portion Enttäuschung. Erst versaubeutelte der Kommandant der Daedalus den ersten Auftrag und jetzt, wo er, Dr. McKay höchstpersönlich, sicherstellen konnte, dass das nicht wieder geschah, durften sie es erst gar nicht versuchen! Und da Rodney jemand war, der schlecht warten konnte, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte und er felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass er Recht hatte und die Trümmerteile im Orbit völlig ungefährlich waren, ließ er seine schlechte Laune an seinen Mitarbeitern aus. Niemand konnte auch nur irgendetwas auch nur andeutungsweise richtig machen. Zwei Stunden und eine haltlos schluchzende Wissenschaftlerin später, sah Dr. Zelenka keinen anderen Ausweg mehr und rief Colonel Sheppard an. 

„Colonel Sheppard! Dr. Zelenka hier! Dies ist ein Notfall! Sie müssen uns Rodney vom Hals schaffen, oder hier geschieht noch ein Unglück. Seit er von der Absage erfahren hat, ist er unausstehlich.“  
„Noch unausstehlicher als sonst?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard belustigt.  
„Sie machen sich kein Bild davon“, seufzte Zelenka tief auf. „Bitte befreien Sie uns von ihm. Braucht er nicht eine weitere Flugstunde?“  
„Wenn es wirklich so schlimm ist, wie Sie andeuten, dann sollten wir Rodney vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit etwas konfrontieren, bei dem er… nicht als der Experte dasteht, als der er sich gerne fühlt“, gab Sheppard zu bedenken.  
Man hörte im Hintergrund ein Geschrei und etwas sehr Lautes fiel zu Boden und so flehte Dr. Zelenka: „Egal was! Nur schaffen Sie ihn uns vom Hals!“  
„Okay, bin unterwegs“, versicherte ihm der Colonel. 

Er hielt Wort und drei Minuten später stand er im Labor. Es herrschte gespenstische Stille, da sich jeder hinter seinem Computer oder Messgerät so unsichtbar machte, wie es nur eben ging. Nur Dr. Zelenka bot McKay Paroli und stand neben ihm vor einem Bildschirm, über den Zahlenreihen rauschten.  
„Da!“ Zelenka zeigte auf den Monitor und stoppte mit einem Mausklick die Anzeige. „Dort liegt das Problem.“  
„Ja richtig! Und das hat überhaupt nichts mit den Trümmern in der Umlaufbahn zu tun!“, rief McKay aufgebracht.  
„Ganz meine Meinung, Rodney“, bestätigte der Tscheche.  
„Aber verdammt noch mal, warum sieht Elizabeth das denn nicht! Das ist dermaßen…“ 

„Hi, Rodney“, ließ sich Sheppards Stimme vernehmen, ehe Rodney etwas loslassen konnte, das bestimmt eine Beleidigung geworden wäre.  
„Colonel Sheppard!“, rief Dr. Zelenka mit so viel Erleichterung in der Stimme, dass es schon fast komisch wirkte.  
„Sheppard?“ McKay drehte sich zu dem Colonel um und musterte ihn finster. „Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, es gibt noch eine neue Katastrophenmeldung!“  
„Nein, Rodney. Ich bin gekommen, weil… ich dir etwas zeigen will.“ 

„Was sollte das schon sein?“, grollte der Wissenschaftler, bemerkte aber im selben Moment, dass Sheppard das `Du´ vom Vorabend beibehalten hatte. Ob er wollte oder nicht, das lenkte ihn von seiner schlechten Laune schon mal ein bisschen ab.  
„Du musst schon mitkommen.“ Sheppard lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen und lächelte.  
„Also, wenn das nicht wichtig ist…!“, drohte Rodney, setzte sich aber in Richtung Tür in Bewegung. „Und keiner verlässt das Labor, wenn ich nicht da bin!“, pfefferte er noch in den Raum, ehe er Sheppard in den Gang folgte. 

„Wo gehen wir hin?“, fragte er den Colonel und trat neben ihm in den Transporter.  
„Wir entspannen dich etwas, Rodney.“  
„Ha! Das ist überhaupt nicht nötig!“ Er wollte postwendend wieder kehrt machen, doch Sheppard hielt ihn am Arm zurück, ja ging sogar soweit, ihn an dem Ärmel mit hinaus in den Flur zu ziehen, nachdem sich die Türen des Transporters wieder geöffnet hatten.  
„Doch, Rodney. Das ist nötig. Du treibst deine Mitarbeiter zur Verzweiflung und das kann nicht sein.“  
Sheppard schubste Rodney ins Spielzimmer und verriegelte die Tür hinter ihnen.  
„Sheppard…!“  
„John“, korrigierte ihn der Colonel liebenswürdig. 

„Also schön, John. Ich werde mir sicher nicht am helllichten Tag Sexvorführungen anschauen, während meine Mitarbeiter in ihrer Unfähigkeit das Labor demolieren.“  
Frustriert schlug Rodney mit der Faust gegen die Tür, als er merkte, dass er sie nicht öffnen konnte.  
„Niemand zerlegt dein Labor und das weißt du auch ganz genau!“, beschied ihm Sheppard kurz angebunden. „Und mitten am Tag ist es auch nicht. Es ist“, er warf einen Blick auf die Armbanduhr, „19:54 Uhr, durchaus eine Zeit, um mal Feierabend zu machen.“ 

Rodney stopfte die Hände fest in die Taschen des Kittels, den er im Laufe des Tages über sein T-Shirt gezogen hatte und starrte John an.  
„Du hast gesagt, es wäre wichtig“, beklagte er sich schließlich bei Sheppard, als der sich so gar nicht von seiner Pose beeindrucken ließ.  
„Was ist wichtiger, als den Leiter der Wissenschaftsabteilung in bester seelischer und körperlicher Verfassung zu halten? Ich meine, natürlich können wir auch eine Runde kämpfen oder auf den Sandsack eindreschen gehen, wenn du denkst, dass dir das besser tut?“, neckte John ganz vorsichtig.  
Rodney seufzte. „Das ist so beschissen.“ 

„Ich weiß. Aber gib Weir noch ein paar Tage. Ich bin sicher, die Mission findet noch statt.“  
„Wenn du jetzt auch `aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben´ sagst, kriege ich einen Anfall!“, drohte Rodney, aber Sheppard hörte dem Tonfall an, dass es nicht mehr ganz so ernst gemeint war, wie noch gerade im Labor.  
„Sag ich nicht. Versprochen. Und jetzt komm her.“ Er hatte inzwischen den Raum durchquert und wies auf das Kissen neben sich.  
Rodney trottete mit hängenden Schultern zu ihm, streifte den Kittel von den Schultern und ließ ihn einfach mitten im Raum zu Boden gleiten.  
John musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Rodney sollte niemals Poker spielen. 

Wie ein nasser Sack ließ sich Rodney neben John fallen und fragte leidend: „Und was nun?“  
„Was willst du?“  
„Mir egal.“  
„Dann beschwer dich aber auch nicht“, warnte John und überkreuzte seinen Knöchel mit Rodneys Knöchel.  
McKay zog sein Bein sofort unter Sheppards Bein weg und legte es oben drauf. 

Mit hochgezogenen Brauen schaute ihn John an, sagte aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen versenkte er seinen Geist in die Antikerdatenbank. Er würde sich heute nicht mit halbherzigen Kompromissen aufhalten, er würde das aussuchen, von dem er annahm, dass es Rodney in seiner Stimmung entgegenkam. Machtspielchen – etwas, wovon es in diesem Raum genug gegeben haben musste und ein Bereich, den sie bisher immer außen vorgelassen hatten. Rodney konnte sich dann ja den aussuchen, der in seiner Stimmung besser zu ihm passte.

Unvermittelt sah sich Rodney mit einem nackten, aufrecht knienden Mann konfrontiert. Ein weiterer Mann, nur mit einer engen, schwarzen Hose bekleidet, umrundete ihn mit langsamen Schritten, eine Hand gemächlich über den Rücken, die Schulter und den Brustkorb ziehend. Der kniende Mann hatte den Kopf gesenkt, der andere schritt aus, als ob ihm der Raum allein gehörte. 

Hektisch schaute Rodney sich um, ob irgendwo auch noch Antiker-Innen mit etwas Ähnlichem beschäftigt waren, aber der Raum war, bis auf die zwei Männer, leer. Und im Halbdunkel gelegen. In Halterungen an der Wand steckten vier Fackeln, Gerätschaften, die Rodney nur von nächtlichen Pfadfinder-Wanderungen her kannte, und tauchten den Raum in ein flackerndes und stimmungsvolles Licht. Hell genug, um Einzelheiten zu erkennen, aber dunkel genug, um dem Raum einen nicht alltäglichen, fast archaischen Beiklang zu geben. 

Der eine Antiker blieb jetzt vor dem knienden Mann stehen und presste seine, selbst durch die Hose deutlich erkennbare Erektion, dem anderen Mann ins Gesicht. Dieser rieb seine Wange dagegen, küsste und leckte ihn durch den Stoff hindurch. Die Hände des anderen Mannes fassten in seine Haare und er drückte ihn noch etwas fester auf sich.  
Für einen Moment kämpfte der kniende Mann um sein Gleichgewicht, und Rodney sah, dass seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt waren. Dann hatte er die neue Stellung ausbalanciert und halb vornüber gebeugt ließ er sein Gesicht von dem andern Mann wieder und wieder über die Ausbuchtung in der Hose reiben. 

Rodneys Geist lief auf Hochtouren. Wie konnte Sheppard – John, verbesserte er sich – wissen, dass ihn so etwas anmachte? Dass ihn die angedeutete Gewalt und Unterwerfung darin innerhalb von Minuten hart machen konnte? Ja, wieso hatte John von sich aus ein Szenario ausgesucht, in dem gar keine Frauen mehr vorkamen? Sondern nur Männer? Nackte, erregte Männer? Hier lief doch irgendetwas… 

„Halt! Stopp!“, rief Rodney und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Hockte sich vor Sheppard, aber vermied jegliche Berührung mit ihm oder der Wand. „Warum...?“ Er machte eine hilflose Bewegung zwischen sich, Sheppard und dem ganzen Zimmer. „Warum nur Männer?“, platzte er heraus.  
„Warum nicht?“ Sheppard gab seine fläzende Haltung nicht um einen Zentimeter auf, selbst wenn er innerlich hellwach war. Jetzt kam es wohl zu der Unterhaltung, die schon seit längerem auf der Tagesordnung stand. Er wappnete sich.  
„Ich dachte… ich meine… du bist doch an Frauen interessiert. Wie du uns ja auch nur allzu oft demonstrierst, oder habe ich da was falsch verstanden?“, erkundigte sich Rodney misstrauisch. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn auf eine falsche Spur lenkte. 

John holte tief Atem und entgegnete: „Ich stehe auf beides. Männer und Frauen.“  
Rodney öffnete den Mund, brachte keinen Ton heraus, schloss ihn wieder und wartete Johns weitere Erklärung ab.  
Als von Rodney keine Zwischenbemerkung kam, fuhr Sheppard fort: „Aber Frauen sind einfacher, wenn man in der Army ist. Selbst wenn du mal mit der falschen flirtest und sie dich abblitzen lässt – kein Problem. Allenfalls dein Selbstwertgefühl ist etwas geknickt für die nächsten Tage. Bei einem Mann musst du dir absolut sicher sein. Da darfst du dir nicht den kleinsten Fauxpas leisten oder es kann dich deine Karriere kosten. Von daher…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Woah.“ Rodney ließ sich von der Hocke auf den Hintern plumpsen und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Rede hatte der Colonel nicht improvisiert. Das schleppte er schon länger mit sich rum. Wahrscheinlich so lange, wie er auch schon wusste, dass er beide Geschlechter mochte. Rodney schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
'Aber bei einem Mann musst du dir absolut sicher sein'. Heiliger Himmel, was war denn das für ein Vertrauensbeweis? Seine Augen suchten Johns Blick.  
Der Mistkerl sah aber noch genauso unbeeindruckt aus, wie schon vor ein paar Minuten, ehe er Rodney die ganzen neuen Informationen vor die Füße geknallt hatte.  
Scheiße. Was war denn das für ein Spiel? Und wenn es kein Spiel war?

„Ich… auch“, platzte Rodney mit seiner ihm üblichen Direktheit heraus und schalt sich im selben Moment. Als ob John das wissen müsste!  
„Habe ich mir schon gedacht.“  
„Wieso?“ Hatte er nun die Gay-Pornos auf der Erde gelassen oder nicht?  
„Deine Faszination neulich mit den beiden männlichen Antikern, obwohl blonde Antikerinnen im Raum waren.“  
„Shit.“  
„Wo ist das Problem?“, fragte John ehrlich erstaunt und gleichzeitig erleichtert, dass sich Rodney in diesem Moment mal wieder viel mehr um sein eigenes Coming-Out sorgte, als dass er John auf dessen Geständnis angesprochen hätte. 

Machte John Witze? Wenn das einer der Militärs herausfände! Er erinnerte sich noch genau, an die üblen „Streiche“, die einer der Wissenschaftler in Russland hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen, nachdem…  
Oh! Einer der Militärs hatte es schon herausgefunden!  
Und war selbst in die Sache verwickelt. 

So sehr Rodney mathematische Rätsel aller Art liebte, so sehr hasste er diese ganzen zwischenmenschlichen Ratespielchen. Was wollte Sheppard von ihm? Warum gab er ihm all diese Informationen? Warum gab er überhaupt so viel von sich preis? Doch nicht nur um ihm, Rodney, das Geständnis zu entlocken, dass er von zwei nackten Männern angemacht wurde. Das hätte er doch auch einfacher haben können. 

Verwirrt krabbelt Rodney wieder zu seinem Kissen zurück, ließ sich draufplumpsen, und meinte, mit der Situation hoffnungslos überfordert: „Machen wir weiter.“ Das wäre wenigstens etwas, das er noch halbwegs verstünde.  
Gnädigerweise war John auch nicht einer, der alles tot diskutieren wollte und so bestand seine Antwort nur in einem „Okay“ und das Bild manifestierte sich wieder vor ihnen. 

Der dominierende Antiker zog jetzt seinen Partner auf die Beine und küsste hin. Ließ seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen des anderen Mannes gleiten und hielt ihn derweil mit der anderen Hand im Nacken fest, so dass er gezwungen war, den Kopf in dieser Stellung zu halten. Seine Zunge drang bestimmend vor, nahm Besitz von dem anderen, plünderte dessen Mund. Dann griff die Hand höher, in die Haare, und zog den Kopf etwas nach hinten. Mit kleinen Bissen küsste er sich die Kehle hinunter, von dem leisen Stöhnen des anderen Mannes begleitet.  
Die zweite Hand fand die rechte Brustwarze und er drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern, bis sie fest und hart abstand. Dann beugte er sich vor, seine Lippen schlossen sich um die Knospe und Rodney konnte ganz deutlich sehen, dass da auch Zähne bei waren, mit denen er das empfindliche Fleisch an dieser Stelle malträtierte.  
Der Mann stöhnte und Rodney mit ihm.  
An der zweiten Brustwarze wiederholte sich diese sanfte Quälerei und dann griff der Antiker in die Tasche seiner Hose und holte eine silberne Kette hervor. 

Für einen Augenblick wunderte sich Rodney, wo die Kette noch Platz gehabt hatte in der engen Hose, dann fragte er sich, wofür sie war, denn zum Fesseln war sie entschieden zu kurz.  
Mit John zusammen atmete er tief aus, als sie sahen, dass an dem einen Ende der Kette eine kleine Klammer war, die der Mann jetzt um die Brustwarze seines Partners schnappen ließ. Es erstaunte sie nicht, dass er mit der Klammer am anderen Ende ebenso verfuhr und dann sanft an der silbernen Kette, die sich nun locker zwischen den beiden Brustwarzen spannte, zog. 

Der gefesselte Mann holte heftig Luft, kniff für einen Moment die Augen fest zusammen, blieb ansonsten aber ruhig vor seinem Freund stehen. 

Als der noch einmal an der Kette zog, schoss Rodneys Hand zu seiner eigenen Brust herauf, froh, dort keine solchen spitzen Klammern zu fühlen.  
John entging es nicht, dass Rodney einmal unbewusst mit seinem Fingernagel über die Brustwarze strich, die, wie schon so oft, deutlich durch das blaue Hemd zu sehen war. Er hätte gern herübergelangt, um dies für Rodney zu tun, aber er fürchtete, dass es dazu noch zu früh war. 

Die Hände des Antikers glitten jetzt langsam von der Kette über den Bauch, tiefer und tiefer nach unten, die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Atlantisbewohner unweigerlich mitnehmend, bis sie an dem Glied des gefesselten Mannes ankamen. Erst jetzt fiel John und Rodney auf, dass auch der Penis des Mannes in einer Art Fessel steckte. Kunstvolle Metall-Schlingen und Ösen gingen von einem silbernen Ring am Penis aus und bedeckten das ganze, voll erigierte Glied des Mannes mit einem filigranen, silbernen Muster. Der Antiker bedeckte das Glied mit seiner Hand, umfasste es fest und die Metall-Schnüre gruben sich tiefer in die empfindliche Haut.  
Wenn man dem lustvollen Stöhnen des anderen Mannes nach ging, schien es aber noch auf der richtigen Seite der Lust-Schmerz-Grenze zu sein. 

Rodney zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose herunter und John tat es ihm gleich. 

Die zweite Hand des Antikers umfasste jetzt die Hoden des Mannes – rasiert, falls Antiker nicht von Natur aus dort keine Haare hatten, musste John denken – und drückte sie sanft. Der andere spreizte seine Beine weiter, öffnete sich dem einzelnen Finger, der jetzt an der glatten Haut der Hoden vorbei noch ein Stückchen nach hinten glitt, ehe er wieder nach vorne kam und das Spielchen von vorne losging. 

John konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das daraus resultierende weitere Anschwellen des Gliedes in dem engen Silbergefängnis wirklich angenehm sein konnte. Deshalb war er erleichtert, als der Antiker die Bewegung nach einer Weile abbrach. Seine Hand wickelte eine der Ketten von dem Penis des Mannes ab, es blieben aber dennoch genügend übrig, um ihm nur wenig Spielraum zu lassen, und zog sie nach oben. Mit einer kleinen Öse hakte er sie in die Kette ein, die auf der Brust hing. Jede Bewegung des Gliedes übertrug sich jetzt direkt auf die Brustwarzen und übte einen ständigen Zug aus. 

„Ach du liebe Güte“, murmelte Rodney neben ihm, offensichtlich hin und her gerissen, ob er das anregend oder schmerzhaft finden sollte. 

Der Antiker trat jetzt hinter seinen Partner und öffnete die Fesseln, die die Handgelenke umschlossen hatten. Dann forderte er ihn mit ruhigen Worten auf, ihn zu begleiten und sie schritten zu einem gut kniehohen Hocker, auf den er sich auf allen vieren drauf kniete. Die Erdanziehungskraft ließ seinen Penis nach vorne hängen und Rodney sah ganz deutlich, unter welchem Zug die Kette stand, die die Brustwarzen ebenfalls nach unten zog.  
Aber dem Mann schien das nicht viel auszumachen, denn ohne Scham spreizte er seine Beine breiter und bot sich den Blicken seines Freundes dar.  
Und damit auch ihren.  
Rodney schnappte nach Luft.  
Der andere Antiker bückte sich, küsste die linke Pobacke, dann die rechte und ließ anschließend seine Zunge mit einem breiten Strich über den Anus des anderen Mannes gleiten. 

„Scheiße!“, fluchte Rodney, fummelte an seinem Schwanz herum und drückte fest zu, damit es für ihn noch nicht zu Ende war. Denn auf keinen Fall wollte er verpassen, wie es weiterging. Er war seit Wochen nicht mehr von irgendetwas so erregt worden, wie von dieser Szene. Und das merkte man auch ganz deutlich, wie er sich reumütig eingestehen musste, während er um seine Beherrschung kämpfte.  
Sheppard „fror“ das Bild für einen Moment ein und erlaubte Rodney, sich wieder etwas zu sammeln.  
„In Ordnung“, flüsterte Rodney nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen. Er fragte sich neidisch, ob John nicht wenigstens auch ein klein wenig mit denselben Problemen zu ringen hatte wie er. 

Hatte er und zwar ganz deutlich. Das zeigte sich, als der Antiker jetzt ganz ernsthaft begann, seinen Freund zu lecken. Die Zunge an dieser Stelle, glitzernd vor Speichel, sanft probend, dann wieder mit etwas mehr Kraft zustoßend und millimeterweise eindringend – John konnte sich nicht von dem Gedanken frei machen, wie es wäre, wenn er das bei Rodney machen könnte. Wenn Rodney so vor ihm knien und sich ihm überlassen würde. Er kämpfte heldenhaft dagegen an, aber es überschwemmte ihn einfach. Und in dem Moment, als er eilig sein Bein unter Rodneys Bein wegziehen wollte, damit Rodney nichts von seinen unangemessenen Gedanken mitbekam, bemerkte auch Rodney, dass die beiden Antiker plötzlich Gesichter bekommen hatten. 

Das dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann nahm er wahr, dass John mit aller Kraft versuchte freizukommen, ihre Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Das durfte nicht sein! Rodney überlegte nicht lange sondern umklammerte einfach Johns Arm. Die Bilder strömten nun ungefiltert und in völliger Klarheit auf ihn ein.  
Es war Dr. Rodney McKay, der auf diesem Hocker kniete und es war Colonel John Sheppard, der hinter ihm stand, und ihn mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte. 

Nur der Schock hielt Rodney davon ab, auf der Stelle zu kommen.  
Und derselbe Schock brachte John soweit wieder aus seinen Wunschträumen in die Wirklichkeit zurück, dass er die verräterischen Bilder tatsächlich stoppen konnte und die beiden Männer wieder zu den Antikern wurden. 

John verfluchte sich für seine Unaufmerksamkeit, denn das war ganz bestimmt nicht das Vorgehen, das er geplant hatte, um Rodney etwas von seinen Gefühlen wissen zu lassen.  
Noch während er überlegte, wie er Rodney das am besten erklären könnte, spürte er, dass Rodney die Regie an sich gerissen hatte. 

Wieder bekamen die beiden Antiker Gesichter, aber dieses Mal war Sheppard der, der auf dem Hocker kniete.

Triumphierend schaute Rodney auf und blickte John voll ins Gesicht. „Wir hatten ausgemacht, keine realen Personen“, flüsterte er rau.  
„Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich John.  
„Dann ist das hier deine Strafe“, erwiderte Rodney mit einer Stimme, die sich vor Aufregung bald überschlug. 

Für einen winzigen Moment überlegte John, denn das war so gar nicht das Bild, das er von sich selber hatte. Aber es ist nur ein reines Gedankenspiel, versuchte er sich einzureden und Rodneys Begeisterung gefiel ihm. Deshalb nickte er. „Okay.“ Schickte aber gleich noch hinterher, damit der Wissenschaftler gar nicht erst auf irgendwelche abwegigen Gedanken käme: „Aber nur in dieser Realität!“  
„Okay“, nickte Rodney eifrig. „Hilf mit.“ 

Und so half John mit, dass sich dieser virtuelle Rodney mit einem einzigen Stoß in dem virtuellen John versenken konnte.  
Als die beiden Antiker, die jetzt aussahen wie sie, auch noch laut zu stöhnen und sich rhythmisch zu bewegen anfingen, war das für die beiden Atlantisbewohner ganz schnell viel zu viel der Stimulation und sie kamen fast zur selben Zeit. 

„Oh, Wahnsinn“, stöhnte Rodney, als er des Sprechens wieder mächtig war.  
„Das kann man wohl sagen“, pflichtete ihm Sheppard bei, der seinen Kopf immer noch nicht so ganz damit versöhnt hatte, was er Rodney gerade gestattet hatte.  
„Jetzt kann ich Lieutenant Barclay verstehen.“  
„Wir haben niemanden mit diesem Namen in Atlantis“, stellte Sheppard stirnrunzelnd fest.  
Rodney lachte lauthals. „Doch nicht in Atlantis! Lieutenant Barclay ist der Typ auf der Enterprise, der vom Holodeck abhängig wird!“  
„Ach der“, grinste Sheppard. „Ja, den kann ich auch nur zu gut verstehen. Kennst du die Folge in der er…?“ 

Froh, dass sie sich über Barclay und die Gefahren des Holodecks unterhalten konnten, umschifften sie gekonnt die Klippe eventueller persönlicher Erklärungen und verließen im besten Einvernehmen diesen Raum. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Der nächste Tag brachte eine stressige Mission auf einen Planeten, dessen Wetter sich durch Kälte, Regen und Nebel auszeichnete und dessen Bewohner über nichts verfügten, womit es sich zu handeln lohnte. Einziger Pluspunkt war, dass es weder mit Speeren im Hintern, Fleischwunden im Arm oder würdelosem Gerenne zum Stargate endete, sondern sie so wieder durchschreiten konnten, wie sie losgezogen waren, nur bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und durchfroren. 

Nach einer ausgiebigen, heißen Dusche lag John in seinem Bett und kam nicht mehr umhin, über die Geschehnisse des Vortags nachzudenken. Er pirschte sich ganz vorsichtig an dieses delikate Thema heran und kam als Erstes zu der Überzeugung, dass Rodney ein guter Kumpel war, wenn man ihn zu nehmen wusste. Aber so richtig neu war das nicht und es traf außer auf den persönlichen Bereich, vor allem auch auf den beruflichen Bereich zu. Rodney mochte wie ein Weichei jammern, wenn der kalte Regen unter seinen Kragen tropfte, aber John war sich sicher, hätten sie sich ihren Weg freischießen müssen, hätte Rodney das mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit getan, über die der Wissenschaftler eigentlich nicht verfügen sollte. 

Aber Atlantis hatte sich in vielen Bereichen als noch gefährlicher erwiesen, als sie sich das vor gut zwei Jahren gedacht hatte. Die Fremden, die sie trafen, und die ihnen gut gesonnen waren, schienen weit in der Unterzahl, verglichen mit Völkern, die ihnen im besten Falle absolut uninteressiert im schlechtesten Falle feindlich gesinnt waren. 

Und das hatte sie alle geformt. Er selbst hätte auch niemals vermutet, dass er je wieder so viel Verantwortung übernehmen müsste. Das erste Jahr, bis sie wieder Kontakt zur Erde hatten, war ja eher reiner Zufall gewesen, aber dann hatten sie ihm tatsächlich, mit einer Beförderung noch dazu, die ganze Sache hier übertragen. 

Rodney hätte wahrscheinlich gesagt, weil sie sonst niemanden fanden, der blöd genug war, das freiwillig zu machen. Aber er war ja auch noch hier und hatte es nicht vorgezogen, auf der Erde zu bleiben, wo seine Chancen, endlich den Nobelpreis zu gewinnen, mit all den Erkenntnissen, die er in praktischer Erfahrung hier in der Pegasus-Galaxie gewonnen hatte, hundert Mal größer waren. Sie schienen sich also an Verrücktheit in nichts nachzustehen. 

John grinste. Vielleicht war es das. Sie alle, die sie hier waren, waren ein wenig außerhalb der Norm, sonst konnte man den Job wohl nicht auf einer täglichen Basis erledigen. 

Job – Arbeit – Offizielles. Er war wirklich gut darin, sich von dem eigentlichen Problem ablenken zu lassen, musste John sich seufzend eingestehen und wickelte sich fester in seine Decke. Denn in Job-Dingen wurde ihnen doch viel von den äußeren Umständen diktiert. Der private Bereich war es, wo die selbstverantwortlichen Entscheidungen anstanden.  
Spätestens seit gestern Abend. 

John merkte, wie er sich in der Erinnerung an die faszinierenden und erregenden Bilder der beiden Antiker zu verlieren begann. Ihm wurde warm, als er an ihr hartes und doch zugleich zärtliches Liebesspiel dachte. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Rodney vor Augen hatte, wie er sich selbst streichelte und wie verführerisch er aussah, wenn er sich ganz der Leidenschaft hingab.  
John drehte sich auf den Bauch und rieb sich gegen das Laken, während die letzten Begegnungen mit Rodney vor seinem inneren Auge abliefen. Die Offenheit des Wissenschaftlers in diesen Belangen erstaunte ihn, aber dann erinnerte er sich an die erste „wissenschaftliche“ Erklärung, die Rodney für die Notwendigkeit der Ejakulation gesucht und gefunden hatte, und er fragte sich, ob Rodney wohl alle nachfolgenden Treffen für sich selbst mit anderen, weiteren wissenschaftlichen Notwendigkeiten erklärt hatte? War alles womöglich nur ein Experiment und er mitten drin?

Immerhin kam John zu dem Entschluss, dass er Rodney morgen zuallererst fragen müsste, wie weit er denn eigentlich über einer Laborratte stünde. Nicht, dass sie in dieser Sache von völlig verschiedenen Parametern ausgingen! 

Halbwegs zufrieden, dass er eine Lösung, oder besser gesagt einen Lösungsansatz gefunden hatte, schlief John ein. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Rodney brauchte nicht seinen Schlaf für solche Überlegungen opfern. Er war zu Multitasking fähig; und so hatte er, während er mit Dr. Biro und Dr. Zelenka Teile eines Wraithdarts untersuchte, die Ergebnisse in den Computer tippte und die Messreihen aus früheren Untersuchungen damit verglich, immer noch Zeit, an Sheppard zu denken. 

Sicher würde es ihm Spaß machen, mit dem Mann mal echten Sex zu haben, aber er wollte seine Erwartungen nicht zu hoch schrauben. Dass Sheppard auch auf Männer stand, hieß ja nicht, dass er auch physisch etwas mit ihnen anfangen wollte. Wahrscheinlich hieß das nur, dass, wenn Rodney so etwas gerne sehen wollte, Sheppard nichts dagegen hatte, sich das mit ihm anzusehen. Und das war ja schon mal nicht übel. Rodney war zwar noch nicht ganz klar, was genau Sheppard davon hatte, wenn er ihn abends zu diesen „Vorführungen“ mitnahm, schließlich hätte er sie sich auch allein anschauen können. Anders als er. Und deshalb wollte er das Ganze dann doch nicht zu genau analysieren. So war es fein. Er hatte sein Fernsehen und was Sheppard daraus zog, das war seine Sache. 

Und genauso unbefangen, wie sie auf der gestrigen Mission hatten miteinander umgehen können, genauso unbefangen konnte er jetzt auch aufblicken, als sich zwei schwarze Stiefel, die in schwarze Armeehosen übergingen, in seinen Gesichtskreis schoben, dort, wo er unter der Konsole lag und versuchte, dem Dart Informationen zu entlocken. 

„Hallo, Dr. Zelenka, Dr. Biro, Rodney.“ Yep, es hätte nicht der Stimme bedurft, um zu wissen, dass das Sheppard war, der teilweise in seinem Blickfeld stand. Rodney zog sich unter der Konsole hervor und für einen Moment blickte er, auf dem Boden liegend, zu Sheppard hoch.  
Ehe Rodney unpassende Gedanken entwickeln konnte, reichte Sheppard eine Hand herunter, Rodney ergriff sie und ließ sich hochziehen. 

„Was gibt’s, Colonel?“, erkundigte sich in diesem Moment Dr. Zelenka.  
„Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht“, grinste Sheppard. „Welche wollen Sie zuerst hören?“  
„Der Himmel verschone mich mit solchen Idioten!“, grummelte Rodney durchaus für alle hörbar, da er dazu aber eher belustigt als ärgerlich schaute, grinste Sheppard weiter.  
„Zuerst die schlechte“, ging Dr. Zelenka auf sein Spiel ein.  
„Die schlechte: wir sollen das Spielzimmer von den restlichen Systemen abhängen. Eine kleine, unabhängige Einheit, aber kein Zugang zu anderen Atlantis-Systemen.“ 

„Aber…!“, platzte Rodney wie erwartet los und John unterbrach ihn sofort.  
„Dr. Weir hat mitbekommen, dass man auch Atlantis-Mitglieder einbinden kann. Und einige haben das wohl auch mit ihr gemacht. Sagen wir mal so“, John fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, bis er grinsend verkündete: „She ist not amused.“  
„Das ist jetzt schon die geschönte Variante für uns?“, erkundigte sich Dr. Biro mit einem Lächeln. 

„Ja“, bestätigte John mit einem heftigem Kopfnicken und einem schiefen Gesichtsausdruck, als er an Elizabeths entrüstete und mit moralischen Argumenten gespickte Rede denken musste. Sie hatte ihn sich geringer als einen Wraith, der unter einem Stein hervor gekrochen war, fühlen lassen, obwohl sie gar nicht ahnen konnte, dass er sich ebenfalls schon des Vergehens schuldig gemacht hatte. Deshalb hatte er ihr sofort seine Kooperation zugesagt, ehe sie auf die Idee kam, in dieser Sache weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. 

„Wann?“, erkundigte sich McKay, der nur daran denken konnte, ob er vorher vielleicht noch einen kleinen Abstecher dahin machen konnte.  
„Wir sind von allen Aufgaben entbunden und sollen uns sofort der Sache annehmen“, sagte John zu Zelenka und McKay.  
Die beiden Doktoren schauten ehrlich betrübt, so dass Dr. Biro die Stimmung versuchte aufzulockern, indem sie fragte: „Und die gute Nachricht?“ 

„Ach ja, die gute Nachricht. Nun, Dr. Weir hat grünes Licht für die Mission zu dem Schrottplaneten gegeben. Übermorgen ist es soweit.“  
„Ja!“ Begeistert reckte McKay eine zur Faust geballte Hand in die Höhe.  
Zelenka klopfte ihm bestätigend und über das ganz Gesicht strahlend auf die Schulter. 

Und so kam es, dass die beiden Wissenschaftler Sheppard mit viel weniger Murren als er befürchtet hatte, in das Spielzimmer begleiteten und sich mit ihm daran machten, das System vom restlichen Atlantis-Computer-System zu trennen. 

Sie diskutierten unaufhörlich über all das, was sie im Orbit des Planeten vorzufinden hofften und was sie dann tun wollten. Das heißt, Dr. Zelenka machte Vorschläge, Rodney verwarf sie mit bissigen Worten und großen Gesten, um nur ein paar Minuten später einzugestehen, dass man das eine oder andere aus Zelenkas Vorschlag vielleicht doch übernehmen oder ausprobieren könnte. 

John war immer wieder erstaunt, mit welcher Engelsgeduld der tschechische Doktor sich Rodneys Unverschämtheiten gefallen ließ. Aber sie hatten diesen Modus vivendi gefunden und der Colonel wollte sich nicht einmischen, denn es schien, als würden gerade aus diesem Ablehnen, Durchsprechen, Verwerfen und Verteidigen, die besten Ideen geboren. Und so lange die beiden damit klarkamen, stellte er seine Ohren einfach auf Durchzug, falls Rodney mal wieder etwas sagte, was er sich so hätte nicht bieten lassen. 

Sie brauchten viel länger als gedacht, um die beiden Systeme wieder voneinander zu trennen, so sehr hatten sie sich bereits miteinander verwoben. In allen möglichen Unterverzeichnissen fand man Spuren von Dateien, die dort nichts zu suchen hatten.  
John schraubte an der Wand herum, betätigte sich zwischendurch als Laufbursche und holte Kaffee und Verpflegung für die beiden Doktoren, ansonsten stand er dekorativ herum und aktivierte oder deaktivierte das, was man ihm sagte.  
Kurz vor Mitternacht waren sie dann endlich soweit – alle Verbindungen zum Hauptcomputer waren gekappt und das System funktionierte völlig eigenständig. 

Mit einem betrübten Gesichtsausdruck legte Radek die Schraubenzieher und Stromprüfer wieder in den Werkzeugkoffer zurück. „Das war’s. Kein weiteres Fernsehen.“  
„Kein Fernsehen mit Expeditions-Teilnehmern“, korrigierte Sheppard.  
„Das ist, als hätte sie alle interessanten Programme aus dem Kabel genommen“, seufzte Radek und schloss den Werkzeugkoffer sorgfältig.  
Rodney warf John einen schnellen Blick zu. Mit wem war Radek denn hier unten gewesen? 

Sheppard zuckte die Schultern, fragte den Tschechen aber auch nicht weiter aus. Jeder sollte sein kleines Geheimnis haben – und außerdem, so wie er Rodney kannte, würde der das in nicht ganz vierundzwanzig Stunden aus Zelenka rausgekitzelt haben. Und er würde es aus Rodney herausbringen. So lange könnte er warten. 

„So, ich gehe dann mal.“ Zelenka nahm noch seinen Laptop auf. „Sie können es ja noch mal durchtesten, aber ich denke, wir haben alles erwischt. Leider. Gute Nacht.“  
Sheppard und McKay wünschten ihm ebenfalls eine gute Nacht, dann grinsten sie sich an, als sich die Tür hinter Zelenka geschlossen hatte.  
„Wer hätte das von Zelenka gedacht?“, meinte Rodney halb verwundert, halb bewundernd.  
„Wenn ich jetzt was von `stillen Wassern´ erzähle, nennst du mich dann wieder einen Idioten?“, wollte John lachend wissen.  
„Du bist schlimmer als die Spruchsammlung meiner Großmutter!“, rief Rodney in komischer Verzweiflung. Dann wurde er ernst und fragte zögerlich: „Wollen wir… noch einen… Testlauf machen?“ Er leckte nervös über seine Unterlippe. 

John streckte ihm eine Hand hin, die Rodney ergriff. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich gegen die Wand sinken. 

Bevor John etwas fragen konnte, flüsterte Rodney bereits: „Nur Männer.“ Er starrte auf seine Beine, die er vor sich ausgestreckt und an den Fußknöcheln überkreuzt hatte. Hoffentlich wollte Sheppard keine Erklärung von ihm!  
„Okay.“  
Erleichtert atmete Rodney aus. 

Es war ja nicht so, als hätte John, während die beiden Doktoren an der Wand rumschraubten, die Zeit nicht genutzt und nicht schon mal „durchgeblättert“ was es sonst noch so alles in der Datenbank gab. Aber als er jetzt vor der konkreten Entscheidung stand, welches Szenario er aufrufen sollte, war er dennoch unentschieden. Was wollte Rodney sehen – außer Männern? Er beschloss, mit dem gestrigen Erfolg zu gehen und eine ähnliche Begegnung auszusuchen. 

Im ersten Moment war Rodney enttäuscht, dass die beiden Antiker bekleidet waren, noch dazu in lange, schwere Roben. Aber bereits in der ersten Minute streifte der dunkelhaarige Antiker dem anderen Mann die Robe von den Schultern und Rodney sah, dass der darunter nackt war.  
Kein schlechter Anfang musste er denken und lehnte sich entspannt gegen Sheppards Schulter. 

Der schwere Stoff glitt über die Arme nach unten, enthüllte eine fast haarlose Brust und rutschte dann ungehindert weiter bis auf den Boden. Der etwas kleinere, braunhaarige Antiker stand jetzt nackt vor seinem Partner, der seine Hände besitzergreifend über den Körper gleiten ließ. Er fuhr die Schultern nach, glitt über die Oberarme tiefer, umfasste kurz die Handgelenke und zog die Arme langsam nach oben. Drückte sie gegen genau die Wand, an der sie auch gerade lehnten – Rodneys Augen versuchten mit einem Blick die genaue Stelle auszumachen – und küsste den anderen Mann ausgiebig. 

Dann lösten sich seine Hände wieder und strichen langsam an den Innenseiten der Arme bis auf die Brust herunter. Der braunhaarige Mann ließ seine Hände dort, wo sie waren, obwohl sie nicht mehr festgehalten wurden. Der Antiker sagte etwas zu ihm, das wie ein leiser Befehl klang und trat jetzt einen Schritt zurück.  
Es war, als würden sie zu dritt nun den Mann mustern. Er stand nackt gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Arme über dem Kopf, die Augen fest auf seinen Partner gerichtet und atmete schwer. Er wartete, auf das, was geschehen sollte und zog allein aus seiner Bewegungslosigkeit schon Erregung. Er zog stoßweise die Luft ein, als eine Hand nun seine Brustwarze umfasste, an ihr zog, sie zwirbelte und erst losließ, als sie fest aufgerichtet dastand. 

Doch statt an der zweiten ebenso zu verfahren, griff der Antiker in sein Gewand und holte einen dunklen Ring hervor. Er zeigte ihn seinem Partner, der nickte erfreut. Er glitt damit über dessen Lippen, wanderte den Hals herunter, neckte damit die zweite Brustwarze und glitt über den Bauchnabel tiefer. Er fuhr mit dem harten Material über die Unterseite des inzwischen hoch aufgerichteten Gliedes, umkreiste die Eichel, dann schlug er mit dem Ring mehrmals sanft gegen die beiden Hoden.  
Der Mann, der gegen die Wand lehnte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, doch ganz gelang es ihm nicht. Als der Antiker erneut seinen Penis mit dem Ring berührte, reckte er ihm die Hüften wie im Zwang verlangend entgegen. Er bereute diese Bewegung sofort, murmelte etwas, das wie eine Entschuldigung klang, öffnete die Beine weiter für seinen Partner und ließ den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten gegen die Wand sinken. 

Der Antiker – und mit ihm John und Rodney – sog einen Moment das Bild dieser Unterwerfung in sich auf, dann umfasste er das Glied des anderen Mannes mit fester Hand und presste die Peniswurzel. Als die Erektion ein wenig nachließ, schob er ihm den Penisring über und massierte das Glied anschließend wieder zu voller Größe. 

Rodneys Hand war schon längst wieder in seiner Hose und seine Bewegungen passten sich denen des Mannes an. Wahnsinn, was musste das für ein Gefühl sein, mit dem nackten Hintern gegen die kalte Wand zu lehnen und gleichzeitig von Hitze überschwemmt zu werden, dort wo einen die Hand des Partners berührte? 

Die langen, schlanken Finger des Antikers fuhren den Schaft wieder und wieder hinauf, verteilten die ersten Tropfen, die sich an der Spitze des Penis gebildet hatten und glitten dann, die pochende Vene entlangfahrend, wieder nach unten, dort, wo der schwarze Ring die Erregung schürte und verstärkte. 

Wie wäre es, wenn das Johns Hand wäre, zuckte durch Rodneys Gehirn? Glücklicherweise war der Antiker schwarzhaarig, und selbst wenn ihm Johns wirre Haarpracht fehlte, so war er mit vorgebeugtem Kopf, als er jetzt in gebückter Haltung die Spitze des Glieds in seinen Mund einsaugte, Sheppard doch ähnlich genug, so dass Rodney sich für einen Augenblick der Phantasie hingeben konnte, es sei der Colonel.

Nun, das machte ihn dann wohl zu dem Mann an der Wand, der jetzt ein lautes Aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Der flehende Bitten ausstieß und entweder um Erlösung oder Weitermachen bettelte.  
Rodneys Hand glitt mit der Hand des Fast-Johns tiefer und tiefer, er spreizte seine Beine etwas mehr, um ebenfalls einen Finger an die empfindliche Stelle hinter seinen Hoden gleiten lassen zu können. Prickelnde Funken von Elektrizität rasten durch seinen Körper. Hitzewellen schossen durch seine Adern. 

Der Dunkelhaarige befeuchtete seinen Fingern kurz mit den nächsten Tropfen, die wieder an der Spitze des Gliedes glitzerten. Und während der Handballen sanften Druck auf die vollen Hoden ausübte, berührte der feuchte Zeigefinger zum ersten Mal die den Blicken verborgene Öffnung. Feuerzungen drohten, Rodneys Verstand zu verschlingen. 

Der etwas kleinere, braunhaarige Mann stöhnte laut auf. Der andere, schwarzhaarig, groß und durchtrainiert…

Rodneys Atmung und Bewegungen stoppten abrupt. Er drehte sich ruckartig zur Seite, damit er Sheppard in die Augen blicken konnte. Und da sie immer noch Schulter gegen Schulter gelehnt saßen, war dessen Gesicht genau vor ihm.  
„Du…, du… die Ähnlichkeit“, stotterte er hilflos, nicht sicher, was er daraus machen sollte. Er fühlte sich einerseits betrogen, so, als habe Sheppard wieder eine reale Person eingebunden, aber andererseits konnte er sich natürlich nicht beschweren, denn dieses waren ja wirklich zwei Antiker, die zufällig – zufällig? – wichtige Charakteristika mit ihnen teilten. 

John spürte alles: Rodneys Erregung, Empörung, Begehren… vor allem aber unendliches Verlangen nach Körperkontakt und Berührungen. Und das war es dann auch, das ihn sämtliche Bedenken über Bord werfen ließ. Er beugte sich so, dass er Rodneys Lippen mit seinen Lippen umschließen und den Protest stoppen konnte. Legte Rodney eine Hand um die Hüften, um ihn zu stützten und die andere in den Nacken, um den Kuss besser dirigieren zu können. 

Für einen Wimpernschlag war Rodney viel zu erstaunt, um überhaupt zu reagieren, dann wollte er eine instinktive Abwehrbewegung machen. Doch als John ihn nicht losließ, öffnete er seine Lippen für Johns ungeduldige Zunge. Seine Arme griffen um Johns Körper herum, zogen ihn halb auf sich, gegen sich, seine Hände schoben sich unter die Jacke und erst als er Haut unter seinen suchenden Fingern spürte, gab er sich dem Kuss hin. Fragte sich nur noch mit einem Gedankensplitter, ob John das von Anfang an geplant hatte, schob die Überlegungen dann aber als irrelevant zur Seite. John küsste ihn, fuhr mit seinen Händen über seinen Körper, unter sein T-Shirt und das sollte ihm reichen. Beweggründe könnten sie später diskutieren. 

Sie rutschten etwas an der Wand herunter, halb in eine sitzende, halb in eine liegende Stellung. Ihre Hände zerrten an der Jacke des anderen, ungeduldige Finger schoben ein T-Shirt bis zu den Achseln hoch, zogen den Reißverschluss einer Hose runter und schlugen den Stoff zurück. 

Doch bald war das nicht mehr genug. Als Johns Lippen jetzt über Rodneys Bauch nach unten wanderten, hob er seine Hüften hoch, damit ihm John die Hose weiter herunter und ausziehen konnte. Sein Hintern berührte den kalten Fußboden und einen kichernden Moment lang musste er daran denken, dass er jetzt ganz genau wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, von hinten eiskalt und von vorne mit feuchter Hitze umhüllt zu sein, selbst, wenn er dazu nicht an der Wand lehnte.

Damit John gar nicht erst den Eindruck gewann, er sei der passive Antiker, der nichts tun durfte, drückte er Johns Kopf gegen sein Glied und stöhnte erfreut auf, als ihn Johns Lippen an dieser Stelle berührten. Schon wenige Minuten später wurde ihm bewusst, dass das vielleicht keine so ganz glorreiche Idee gewesen war, denn Johns Bemühungen führten bei ihm zu einer absoluten sensorischen Überladung und er konnte nur noch wehrlos stöhnen und sich John entgegenpressen. 

„Bitte, bitte, bitte“, flehte er in genau derselben Stimmlage wie gerade der Antiker. Als Johns Hände die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel berührten und seine Beine sanft nach hinten biegen wollten, überschwemmten Rodney alle Bilder, die er jemals von zwei Männern in dieser Stellung gesehen hatte und er konnte seinen Orgasmus nicht länger aufhalten. Mit einem verzweifelt erlösten Schrei kam er in Johns Mund. 

Und sah sich kaum eine Minute später mit einem sehr selbstzufriedenen Colonel konfrontiert, der ihn begeistert angrinste.  
„Was?“, erkundigte Rodney sich, zu befriedigt und zu träge, um wirklich sarkastisch zu klingen.  
„Wollen wir es zu Ende bringen?“  
„Einige von uns sind schon fertig“, erinnerte er John. Seine Hand streichelte über Sheppards Hüfte, glitt vor und strich über Sheppards Erektion, die immer noch hinter Stoff verborgen war.  
„Aber nicht alle. Nutzen wir doch den Raum.“ 

„Was soll das heißen?“, erkundigte sich Rodney misstrauisch, ließ sich von Sheppard aber zum Stehen hochziehen und zu einem Teil bugsieren, das er im Geiste Hängematte getauft hatte.  
Als John ihm jetzt einen kleinen Schubs rückwärts gab, saß er auf der Hängematte.  
John trat zwischen seine Beine. „Das soll heißen, dass wir – außer von der Wand – noch keinen Gebrauch von all den netten Sachen, die es hier gibt, gemacht haben“, beantwortete John die Frage, die Rodney, dank der gewöhnungsbedürftigen Empfindung von kaltem Leder unter seinem Hintern, schon wieder fast vergessen hatte. 

Rodneys Blick fiel auf die Peitschen an den Wänden und er versuchte sich Johns Hand, die ihn in eine liegende Stellung zu drücken versuchte, zu widersetzen.  
„Ich stehe überhaupt nicht auf Schläge!“, stieß er erschrocken hervor.  
„War auch nicht meine Absicht“, versicherte John gutgelaunt und zog eines von Rodneys Beinen hoch, um es in einer lockeren Schlinge abzulegen.  
„Ich… wir…“  
Mit dem zweiten Bein verfuhr er genauso und Rodney verschlug es tatsächlich die Worte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie offen er jetzt vor John lag. 

Das, was John auf dem Boden gerade angedeutet hatte, war jetzt tatsächlich passiert. Seine Haltung war mehr als eindeutig. „Oh, Scheiße!“ 

Sein Gesicht wurde von Röte überflutet, seine Hände legten sich instinktiv über seinen Schwanz, der tatsächlich wieder zum Leben erwachte und sich langsam wieder füllte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Dieser Bastard hatte ihn tatsächlich ganz hinterhältig in dieses Ding hier manövriert und Teile seiner Anatomie fanden das auch noch spannend!  
Rodney ließ ein frustriertes Stöhnen hören, das lauter wurde, als John sanft seine Finger zur Seite schob und selbst über Rodneys Penis strich. 

Rodney entschied sich für einen Kompromiss, denn irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass er hier nicht mehr herauskäme, ehe Sheppard nicht seinen Willen gehabt hatte.  
„Aber nur heute!“, versicherte er mit Nachdruck.  
„Striktes Abwechseln“, gestand ihm Sheppard mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zu. 

„Na schön.“ Als würde er eine Gnade gewähren, nahm Rodney die Hände über den Kopf und schloss die Augen. John hatte natürlich auch wirklich einen gemeinen Moment ausgewählt. Er, physisch und psychisch erschöpft von dem ersten Höhepunkt, an dem endlich mal wieder jemand anderes als seine rechte Hand beteiligt gewesen war. Wie sollte man da denn die Energie für viel Widerstand aufbringen? 

Seine Augen flogen sofort wieder auf, als er bemerkte, dass John ihn mit etwas Kaltem, Glitschigen berührte. Er sah, dass John ganz offensichtlich wieder einmal die Krankenstation heimgesucht hatte, denn das war einwandfrei charakteristisch blaues Ultraschall-Gel, das der Colonel da gerade so großzügig über seinem Hintern verteilte.  
„Carson wird die größte Spritze rausholen, die er findet“, versprach er John, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass das Vorhandensein dieses Gels darauf hinwies, dass John das von langer Hand vorbereitet hatte. Mit der festen Absicht, noch Sex zu haben, hierher gekommen war! 

Ein Finger drang in ihn ein und er fragte tatsächlich: „Wann hast du das geklaut?“  
„Als ich für dich den Laufburschen gespielt habe. Und jetzt hör auf zu quatschen und konzentrier dich auf das Wesentliche, Rodney.“  
„Das Wesentliche? Ich denke, ich …. Oh, oh…“ Rodneys Satz brach in einem Laut des reinsten Entzückens ab. 

John hatte nicht vorgehabt, sofort auf Rodneys sensibelsten Punkt zu gehen, aber der Wissenschaftler ließ ihm keine andere Wahl. Noch einen zweiten Finger hinzunehmend, setzte er Rodney ununterbrochen sanft massierenden Berührungen in seinem Innern aus, die ihn verstummen ließen. Sheppard hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihn der Anblick eines selig verstummten Rodney so anmachen könnte. Sonst war Nicht-Reden auf Rodneys Seite meist mit einer gefährlichen Situation verbunden, oder der Wissenschaftler war zu krank oder zu verletzt, es zu tun. Jetzt aber schwieg er, weil ihn die Gefühle überrollten. Ausdrucksstark wie immer, spiegelte sein Gesicht die Lust wider, die ihn durchraste. 

John liebte diese Offenheit an Rodney, selbst, wenn er sich manchmal etwas weniger davon wünschte, wenn sie auf Fremde trafen und Rodney keinen Zweifel daran ließ, wie primitiv er sie fand, oder wie ungenießbar ihr Essen für ihn war. Aber in Momenten wie diesen war es eine Wohltat zu sehen, wie sich jede Bewegung, die er machte, jedes Gleiten der Hand über Rodneys Körper, auch in dessen Miene widerspiegelte. 

„Ja, Rodney“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und wurde dafür mit einem solchen Blick zärtlichen Verlangens bedacht, dass er wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit lassen sollte. Er zog dein Reißverschluss seiner Hose auf.  
„Komm schon, John“, forderte ihn Rodney genau in diesem Moment auf und wackelte einladend mit den Hüften.  
John zögerte es nicht mehr länger hinaus, sondern bedeckte sein Glied mit ausreichend Gel und drang in Rodney ein. Streichelte Rodneys Beine und murmelte beruhigende Worte. 

Doch dessen hätte es gar nicht bedurft, denn nachdem Rodney den ersten, etwas unangenehmen Moment, hinter sich gebracht hatte, nutzte er auch schon die Vorteile dieser schwingend aufgehängten Konstruktion. Er begann, sich selbst behutsam auf John zu bewegen und der versuchte, ihrer beider Bewegungsmomente zu koordinieren. 

Im Endeffekt überließ er es dann Rodney, das Tempo zu kontrollieren. Er richtete all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Schwanz und beobachtete fasziniert, wie er in Rodney hinein- und hinausglitt. Das Gefühl konnte keine noch so perfekte Antiker-Simulation auch nur annährend beschreiben oder gar ersetzen. Als er merkte, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand, schloss er seine Augen und spürte für einen Moment nichts als die feuchte, heiße Enge, die ihn so perfekt umschloss.  
Er schlang seine Finger um Rodneys Hand, die Rodneys Schwanz mit heftigen, harten Bewegungen zu einem zweiten Orgasmus locken wollte. 

Und mehr bedurfte es dann auch für Rodney nicht. In dem Moment, als er Johns Finger auf seiner Haut spürte, ließ er sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in seine Empfindungen fallen und trieb mit John gemeinsam auf die Klippe zu. Ihr Atem wurde synchron, ihre Bewegungen pausierten für einen Moment auf dem Punkt der höchsten Anspannung, dann fielen sie gemeinsam in den Strudel, der sie in eine Welt aus Druck und Explosion, Feuer und Hitze, mitnahm. 

Wie John schon fast vermutet hatte, hielt es Rodney dann aber nicht lange in dieser ausgelieferten Lage aus. Er nahm seine Beine runter und setzte sich auf. Doch da sein Blick dabei irgendwo in der Mitte von Johns Brust landete, stand er rasch auf, so dass er John wieder ins Gesicht schauen konnte. 

John schlang die Arme um Rodney und hielt ihn fest, etwas, das sich Rodney nach einem kleinen Moment des Zögerns gestattete anzunehmen. Sein Herz schlug dabei rasend, denn das war der erste Hinweis für ihn, dass John zwischen ihnen eventuell mehr als nur Sex haben wollte. Es war eine Geste, die nicht nötig war, beide hatten bekommen, was sie wollten – und für gewöhnlich war es das dann gewesen. In seinen ganz frühen College-Tagen vielleicht noch eine gemeinsame Zigarette, bis ihm klar geworden war, dass er damit seine wertvollen Gehirnzellen wichtigen Sauerstoffs beraubte.  
Aber das hier – das fühlte sich verdächtig nach einer Beziehung an, die über bloßen Sex hinausging. Und ja, verdammt, das fühlte sich verdächtig gut an. Rodney gab sich einen Ruck und erwiderte die Umarmung. 

John hatte fast atemlos auf Rodneys Entscheidung gewartet. Er hatte gemerkt, dass er Rodney mit seiner Geste überrascht und auch verunsichert hatte. Aber er wollte diesen Abend nicht wieder auf ein simples „das war toll“, reduziert sehen, so wie die vergangenen Abende ausgegangen waren. Er wollte Rodney klarmachen, dass das hier eine ganz andere Kategorie war. Als er endlich Rodneys Hände auf seiner Taille und seinem Rücken spürte, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Auch ohne Worte schien Rodney ihn verstanden zu haben. 

Da sie aber beide nicht zu demonstrativen Gesten neigten, drifteten sie nach einem letzten Kuss wieder auseinander.  
„Ich sollte was anziehen, sonst erkälte ich mich“, erklärte Rodney und wies mit seinem Daumen auf die Sachen, die wild über den Fußboden verstreut lagen.  
„Dito“, entgegnete John, bückte sich und schnappte sich das erstbeste Kleidungsstück, dass er als seins erkannte – ein T-Shirt – und zog es über den Kopf. 

Schweigend kleideten sie sich an, bis John meinte: „Eine Sache müssen wir noch tun.“  
„Was?“ Rodneys Meinung nach hatten sie heute schon eine ganze Menge ausprobiert und jetzt, da sie beide wieder angezogen waren…  
„Wir haben zwar keinen Zugriff auf die Datenbank mehr. Aber da wir nicht genau wissen, wie man neue Daten speichert, müssen wir noch herausfinden, ob man diese Begegnung wieder löschen muss, denn wir wollen doch nicht, dass uns andere Leute als Vorbilder benutzten, oder?“ 

Rodney schalt sich, dass er – wieder mal – nur Sex im Kopf gehabt hatte und versicherte eifrig: „Oh nein, auf gar keinen Fall!“ Das hätte gerade noch gefehlt, dass Zelenka…. 

 

\----------ENDE---------

 

©Antares, Oktober-November 2006


End file.
